Search for the Heirlooms
by persian85033
Summary: Who will Minako choose between Kunzite and Artemis? Find out the secrets the senshi will learn from their new books. Sequel to Ask a Senshi.
1. Chapter 1

"I would have thought that you were happy I was studying."said Usagi, crossly.

"But you haven't done any of your homework, Usagi!"Luna scolded.

"But this book on the Moon is so much more interesting and exciting."

"Then you should be able to tell me about the crowning of the first Empress of the Moon, a thousand years before the first Queen of the Silver Millenium. And about Selene's life story."she said.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet."Usagi admitted.

"But that's the very first part!"Luna did not too happy. "Hopefully the other girls pay a little more attention."said Luna, as they headed to Rei's temple, for their weekly senshi meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're late, as usual."said Luna, as they saw that everyone else was already there.

Artemis was by Minako, although she was pointedly ignoring him.

"Oh, hi, Luna. Usagi."he said.

"Did I just hear a little rat squeak?"asked Minako loudly.

Artemis groaned.

"She's still not speaking to me."he told Luna. "It's been at least a couple of weeks! Can you believe that? She hasn't held me under the silent treatment for longer than a day!"

"You are the one who keeps the perfume from working on Kunzite the way it should."said Luna.

"But it wasn't my fault!"he insisted.

"I know it wasn't, Artemis."Luna assured him. "But you know how Minako can be. I guess Kunzite isn't just another one of her many crushes, and now he can't go near her, thanks to the fact that she has a cat, so she has cat hair on her all the time, and he's allergic to it."

Artemis sighed.

"I'm now restricted to which part of the house I can wonder around. Minako has banished me from sleeping, or even peeking into her bedroom, the kitchen, and the living room are also off limits. The bathroom is hers, as well. The only places I'm allowed are the guest room, and half of the hall that leads to it."

Luna looked sympathetic.

"At least she hasn't banished you completely."

"I guess you're right."he agreed. "But I do hope that she gets over this soon. It's kind of odd, listening to her be so quiet at me. I never thought she would be so good at it! I can't even trick her into saying hello to me!"

"Maybe you could come spend the weekend at Usagi's."Luna blurted out.

She wasn't sure why she suggested that, it just popped out.

"Really?"fortunately, Artemis looked over joyed. "You really mean it, Luna?"he asked.

"Of course."there was no way she could say no now.

"Let's let the girls know. Uh, what are we going to say to them?"

"Um, Minako needs some time alone?"

"Minako? Alone?"

"Good point."she admitted. "Um, well, you're fighting. You've disagreed on a few things, and need some time to work out your problems."

"Hmm."Artemis looked thoughtful. "That would work. What are we waiting for? What would Minako do without me, though?"he looked worried.

"Why don't we worry about that when Minako comes and asks you to come back."

Artemis looked delighted.

"You're right!"he agreed. "I'll just-no, that won't work,"he said. "Minako doesn't pay any attention to what I say, either. Why don't you tell Usagi? I want to move in with you guys as soon as possible!"

Luna nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, in Mamoru's apartment, five guys were re telling stories about being under an enchantment. The only one who seemed to have been immune from doing anything stupid was Kunzite. However, no one else seemed to believe him, and trying to decide what to do about it.

"I just don't understand how I could have possibly woken up and…you really don't think Rei has hair extenstions?"Jadeite asked.

"I don't think so, Jadeite."Mamoru assured him. "Usagi would have told me, I'm sure. She doesn't really keep secrets very well."he chuckled. "Except for being Sailor Moon, I guess. But that's probably because her friends keep a close eye on her."

Kunzite frowned. He didn't like to discuss that issue. He was sure he'd probably made a fool of himself, as well. Everyone else seemed to have remembered fragments. What he remembered seem complete, yet he was there would be parts he couldn't remember. What they'd done in the fragments they couldn't remember, no one had any clue. Mamoru seemed to be able to remember best, because of the news. He had kept attacking perfectly ordinary things, along with Sailor Moon.

"I mostly remember talking to Makoto about gardening, and eating some cookies. I can't remember where she said she'd bought them! They were the best. And I think she also had an interest in martial arts. But I can't remember anything about hair extensions."said Nephrite.

"Now, though, I think we should figure out what to do."Jadeite changed the subject.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?"asked Zoicite.

Zoicite had been the only one who hadn't been exposed to whatever they others had suffered from. He said it could simply have been a dream.

"There would only be one way to prove this was all not a dream."Jadeite told him.

"We've already agreed it wasn't."Mamoru gestured toward the television.

"Oh, right."agreed Jadeite. "But there would only be one way to find out what happened. We'll have to ask the girls."

Kunzite choked on his drink, and Nephrite had to slap him on the back.

"What?!"he demanded.

"I thought you said you were home all that afternoon."Zoicite reminded him.

"I was!"said Kunzite in his most dangerous voice. "But you can't go make fools of yourselves in front of the girls!"he told them.

"It'd be the only way to get to the bottom of this."Jadeite looked more determined than he'd ever looked. "Rei goes to a different school, so I can just talk to her at the end of the school day."he said.

"You mean you've been stalking her?"asked Nephrite, looking amused.

"Did I have any other choice?"

"You do know if Rei ever finds out, she won't be too pleased."said Mamoru. "And I wouldn't be surprised if she already did find out."

Jadeite groaned.

"I'm always ruining my own chances!"he exclaimed.

"Yes, you are."Kunzite said, calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako didn't say anything when Luna and Artemis said that he would be moving in with Usagi.

"Minako, didn't you hear what Luna asked Usagi? About Artemis?"asked Ami.

Minako simply turned her head, and looked out the window, pointedly ignoring Artemis.

"Something really is wrong?"asked Rei.

"Artemis is talking to you, Minako."Makoto reminded her.

"I don't see any Artemis here."said Minako coldly.

The other girls looked at each other, and glanced at Minako. Makoto cleared her throat.

"Minako, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?"she asked. "I mean, it wasn't Artemis's fault, and there are some allergy medications, you know. I'm sure that something can be done with that."she suggested.

Minako looked irritated.

"I think that it is simply a wonderful idea that this Artemis is going to live at Usagi's."she said. "I will see less of him, who ever he is."

They arrived at the Tsukino's house an hour later, after the meeting ended, and they had gone to Minako's and picked up Artemis's things.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you guys, Usagi."said Artemis. "It does feel good to wander around, and be able to choose which windowsills are warmest again. Not to mention sleep on cushions and chairs."he said enthusiastically.

"Actually,"Luna began. "that's my spot, Artemis."

"Oh, sorry, Luna."he said. "It does look like the comfiest spot in the house."

"But, Artemis, you haven't seen the rest of the house."Usagi told him.

"Oh, right. I guess I'd better do that, then."Artemis wandered out of the room, and began his exploring right away.

"Why don't I give you a tour?"suggested Luna. "That way, we can leave Usagi to her studying."she said, sternly to Usagi.

They walked out and Usagi was left with her schoolbooks, while Luna showed him the comfiest, coziest sleeping spots in the house, and what hours he could and couldn't use them. He noticed that Luna usually occupied them during the best times.

Usagi sat at her desk, but instead of taking out her homework, she opened her book on the Moon Kingdom, instead. After Luna finished giving Artemis a tour, they sat down on Luna's favorite windowsill, and began discussing the senshi's training.

"At least Usagi is interested in learning about the Moon Kingdom."said Luna. "But she is neglecting all her other responsibilities and chores, including her homework."

"But her training as Sailor Moon is much more important than any other chore, isn't it?"said Artemis munching on some plants which were sitting on a table beside the window.

"Artemis, stop chewing on those. You'll get us in trouble with Ikuko."Luna sternly scolded him.

"Oh, sorry. Minako always had some catnip, or at least some grass on hand."he said. "Although lately she hasn't been putting it out. She's been making life as miserable for me as she can."

"Don't let her get to you."

"At least these days will give her a chance to think things over, and get to buy those tasty treats she used to buy for me all the time. She threw them in the trash, and has refused to buy more since then."

Luna shook her head.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment."

Artemis nodded.

"It is. Hopefully, on reading about Venus, she'll find something to make her see reason."Luna assured him.

"I hope so. Otherwise, I might just have to move in with you and Usagi for good."he sighed. "But anyway,"he decided to change the subject. "how do you think Rei and Ami are doing?"he asked, returning to the subject of the girls' training. "And I do think that Usagi's training as Sailor Moon is more important than her chores. It will also be useful in her future position as Queen of Earth, and perhaps of the Solar System."he said.

"I would suppose you're right."admitted Luna.

"And you did used to complain that she didn't pay enough attention to her senshi duties, or take her role as Sailor Moon seriously enough."he reminded her.

"That's true. I guess I'll just have to settle for this."she said.

"But what about Re and Ami?"he asked again.

Luna chuckled.

"Ami's probably doing all right. Splitting the time evenly between her regular studies, and her studies of Mercury. Rei is probably doing as well. However, we should go over this at the next meeting, and now that you are staying here, as well, we should plan that ahead of time."


	4. Chapter 4

Ami had brought her book for the meeting. Usagi had forgotten hers, as usual, even though both Luna and Artemis had reminded her several times. Minako had carried hers everywhere. Makoto was eager to try some of the recipes in hers.

"I have no clue where to find some of these ingredients, though."she was saying to them.

"Some of the ingredients are only found on Jupiter."explained Luna.

Makoto looked crestfallen.

"They looked so good."she sighed.

"What about you, Minako?"asked Artemis.

Minako pretended she hadn't heard.

"Oh, look!"exclaimed Ami. "There's something about the Starlights here!"she said.

"What are the Starlights doing in a book on Mercury?"Rei asked as she poured out some tea.

Ami's eyes widened as they scanned the page.

"I'm related to Princess Kakyuu?!"she exclaimed.

Everyone looked up.

"What?!"

They crowded around Ami.

"How come you never said anything, Luna!"Usagi asked.

"All of you are related to her, actually. All the senshi and royalty across the Galaxy are inter related."she explained.

"Really?"

"That must mean…"Ami looked around. "that we are all related?"she gestured around the room.

Artemis and Luna nodded.

"That's right."

"Oh, wow!"

"Where did you find that?"the others asked Ami.

"All the books have a genealogy of the royalty of their own planets."Artemis explained.

Rei ran to get hers, while Makoto and Minako leafed through the pages in theirs. Ami looked over the generations.

"Why didn't you guys remind me?!"Usagi whined to both cats.

"We did, several times!"Artemis told her.

"Look, Makoto, you're on here!"exclaimed Rei, holding her book out, and pointing for Makoto to see.

"You're right! That would mean we're…something like…cousin a lot of times removed?"Makoto said, uncertainly.

"I have, like, fifty or something half brothers and sisters!"Minako's eyes were as big as saucers.

"All Venusians have many siblings, obviously!"said Artemis. "It'd be unusal for a queen or senshi of Venus to have only one offspring. For any Venusian, actually, and more if they're all siblings by the same father, or mother, now that'd be something! At least I've never heard of one! But you only have half brothers, Minako. Only other Venusians have half brothers _and _sisters. For a queen, there's only one girl in each generation, the one who inherits the title, and the Venusian throne, not to mention the powers as a senshi of Venus. That way, there are no disputes, you see. The boys are married off to other princess, or other nobility of other star systems. This way, Venus also has powerful allies, and has family members in just about every star system."

It was the first time that Minako had listened to anything Artemis said, or didn't pretend not to hear him.

"Really?"she asked, surprised.

Artemis nodded.

"Wow! I wonder where they are now! Could we ever go looking for them?"she asked.

"Not right now."said Luna. "Perhaps in the future, sometime. So, what else have you found in your books?"she asked.

"There are three special artifacts belonging to the nobility of the planet Mercury."Ami answered.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

"One of them being the harp, of course."said Artemis.

"But what about the other one?"asked Ami.

"Normally, one of the others is given to the senshi when she becomes queen, at her coronation ceremony."Luna explained.

"What about the third?"asked Makoto.

"It's usually…hidden."said Luna.

"Hidden?"

"Well, it's a mission a senshi must complete, like I said, before becoming queen. It's not hidden by anyone, it sort of disappears, and must be found."

"So, it's a new mission!"said Rei.

Luna and Artemis nodded.

"That's lesson number one!"

_Stay tuned for the next one.:D_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, wow! Where should we start?"asked Usagi eagerly.

Each girl was anxious to get started searching for her own heirloom.

"I guess I could start by getting the book!"

Usagi, Luna and Artemis had just arrived at Usagi's house, and now Usagi was looking at everything she had ever collected as Sailor Moon. The brooches, transformation pen, and everything.

"I don't think you're going to get very far like that."said Luna, as she pushed the book towards Usagi.

"But, Luna, I thought you wanted me to do my homework."said Usagi.

"Sailor Moon's responsibilities come first, Usagi."Artemis told her. "Then homework. That's what Luna actually meant."

"Oh. So, which chapter do I go to?"she asked.

"You won't find an answer, really. The clues are spread throughout the book."

Usagi groaned.

"You mean I have to read the whole thing?!"she asked.

Artemis nodded.

"Very carefully."he assured.

"Is that how you got Minako to be so dedicated to her duty as Sailor Venus when she started?"Luna asked him.

She was obviously impressed.

"Well,"Artemis simply shrugged. "she seems to really want to find this one heirloom, and I figured, added with that she's really enjoying the book, so…"he shrugged.

"Artemis, you're brilliant!"exclaimed Luna.

"You really think so?"asked Artemis.

In his excitement, he forgot they'd gotten to the stairs, and as he missed the first one, he fell down the rest. Luna walked down.

"Are you all right?"she asked him.

"Ow! No."he replied. "These stairs are pretty steep!"

Luna looked up the stairs.

"Only if you trip. But no one's ever had any trouble before. Even Usagi when she's late, which is just about every day."

Artemis nodded.

"I really wish there was a way to get Minako to let me stay at home again. I'm starting to miss it, you know. I really like it here, but well, you know, it's home."

"Don't worry. Minako will probably be wanting to have you back any time soon. After all, she was determined to find her heirloom."

"I hope so. Hopefully, she's forgotten about Kunzite long enough to forget that I leave cat hair everywhere. And this will take priority over him. I do hope that this can make her forget about him for good."

Luna looked sympathetic.

"At least Kunzite hasn't shown any sign of having any attraction to Minako."

Artemis cheered up.

"True, and we know that Minako has so many of these crushes!"he said. "Just like all the Venusian queens we've met or heard about."

They walked out to the back yard. From a tree there, Luna had a perfect view of Usagi's window, and could see her now pouring through her book, and looking at all her stuff, holding it up, and comparing it to pictures in the book.

"I never would have thought you spied, Luna."said Artemis, as he took a seat next to her on the branch.

"Sometimes it's more difficult than you think, keeping Usagi in check. Training and mentoring Sailor Moon hasn't been easy. I'm glad to have seen that Neo Queen Serenity is much more well behaved in the future. To be honest, I did have my doubts, as to whether Usagi could truly be the Moon Princess. But she's learned so much during all this time."

"I agree."said Artemis.

"How's the studying going?"Artemis asked cheerfully, as he and Luna walked into Usagi's room.

"I've been going through each chapter, but there seems to be no clues what so ever!"

Luna looked at the table of contents very critically.

"Hmm,"she said. "you seem to be noticing the pictures more, I think."

"But they're so pretty!"

Usagi turned to a picture of the Moon Palace.

"You see?"

"That would be when Selene was crowned as the first Queen of the Silver Millenium. Now, can you tell me how she was chosen as senshi of the Moon?"asked Luna.

"I thought you wanted me to learn about the first Empress of the Moon."said Usagi. "The Empire of the Moon only consisted of the Sea of Serenity, and Earth, along with Venus, the senshi of Venus was the first to be appointed guard of the Empress."

Luna looked pleased.

"At least I see that you are learning."she said.

"If we go back to the Sea of Serenity, do you think we might find something there?"

"I doubt that."Artemis interrupted. "It's not likely to be on the Moon, after all."

"But if it's an heirloom of the Moon, wouldn't it make sense if it is on the Moon?"she pointed out.

"I guess that is a point, but that's not likely. Then, it'd be too obvious, wouldn't it?"

Usagi groaned. This was going to be much harder than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Usagi said that we might find something on our planets."said Rei, as she poured some tea for everyone.

Usagi nodded, as she munched on some cookies.

"After all, wouldn't it make sense?"she asked.

Ami looked thoughtful.

"I guess in a way it might, but then it would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"That's a good point."said Makoto.

"What about, like, say, it has to do with something everyone likes?"Minako suggested.

The rest of the Sailor team looked puzzled by Minako's suggestion.

"Well,"Minako set on to explain her train of thought. "Makoto likes to cook, and she likes flowers. Maybe she can find the answer, say, it has something to do with cooking, or gardening?"

"Gastronomy and botany?"asked Ami.

"What?"Ami had confused Usagi completely.

"What Minako said, like cooking and gardening."Ami explained.

"Oh."

"Hmm, there are several recipes in my book, and the flowers are beautiful. I wonder if there really are flowers like these on Jupiter."said Makoto. "Maybe Minako's on to something."she agreed.

Minako beamed, looking pleased with herself. The other girls looked thoughtful, while they sipped tea, munched on cookies, leafed through their books, or stroked Luna and Artemis.

"But there are some things you can't learn from the books."interrupted Luna.

The girls looked up.

"What?"

"Some things you can only get from real people. Like people who knew your ancestors. Or your past selves."she explained.

"And how would we find these people?"asked Rei.

"One of you has probably already found them. That's part of becoming a ruler of any one planet, or like in Usagi's case, any one star system, and keeping the whole Galaxy bonded. After each of you completes your mission, and is crowned, later, you will also assist another princess on hers."

Only Ami seemed to understand. Everyone else looked absolutely bewildered.

"I see,"said Ami, nodding her head. "um,"she tried to think. "we know Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights, would any of the others we met while Galaxia was trying to take over count?"she asked the cats.

Both cats shook their heads.

"That was an unprecedented incident, but I'm sure they don't."Artemis assured them.

"So, Princess Kakyuu actually has one of our heirlooms?"asked Usagi.

"She might, and she might not. She might simply just be able to lead one of you closer, is all."

"Where can we find her?"Usagi asked, excited.

"On her home world, where else?"Artemis sounded surprised at the question. "On Kinmoku."

Usagi's face fell.

"But how would we get all the way over there? We have school, and besides, Mamoru and I have a date this weekend!"

Ami gasped as she consulted her notebook.

"Zoicite and I have agreed to meet for a study session tomorrow."she told them.

"And you never told us?!"Minako sounded indignant.

Ami didn't seem to hear Minako.

"If I go, maybe Mamoru will have to go! I mean, he is my future husband, and the future king of Crystal Tokyo!"exclaimed Usagi.

"Let's not worry about Mamoru right now. I don't think he'd have any reason to go. As far as school goes, time runs differently on different worlds. Sort of."said Luna.

"What do you mean, time runs differently on different worlds?"asked Usagi.

"How quickly the planet rotates on its axis."Ami told them. "Maybe one day here, might be one and a half days there. The same with the orbit. One of our years might be three years there."

"And we could use teleportation! Like when we went to the Moon!"

Suddenly, the girls began making plans for their trip to Kinmoku.

"What do you mean, you're going to Kinmoku?"asked Mamoru, suspiciously.

"It's a mission."said Usagi, slurping her milkshake.

"A mission?"Mamoru asked again. "On Kinmoku?"

He did not like the sound of this at all.

"Isn't that where that guy, Seiya is?"he asked.

Usagi nodded.

"I hadn't thought of him."she said. "We were going to see Princess Kakyuu, but I guess Seiya will be there."

Mamoru frowned. He did not like any of this.

"Does Zoicite know that Ami's going with you, too?"

Usagi thought for a while.

"I guess he will if Ami tells him. I think she will, I mean, why shouldn't she?"she shrugged.

Mamoru thought he would know why Ami wouldn't tell Zoicite anything.

"And when are you leaving?"

"Mmm, probably sometime tomorrow. Can you imagine? Another planet! I wonder what it'll be like? Do you think they'll be nice there."

Mamoru shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakyuu welcomed them warmly, as they arrived.

"I never thought we'd be seeing each other again so soon!"she exclaimed.

"Us either!"said Makoto.

"We're here on a mission."said Usagi, smiling.

Kakyuu looked surprised.

"Here?"she asked.

Usagi nodded.

"We're trying to find our heirlooms."she said.

"Oh,"Kakyuu handed out several small cups of tea, and cookies.

"Do you know anything?"

"Usagi!"Rei scolded. "Sorry. She's kind of excited, well, we all are."she explained.

Ami nodded.

"We each have been reading our books, and we have come to the conclusion that you could help at least one of us."explained Ami.

"Hmm, I received mine from Arcturus."she said. "So at least we know that she isn't likely to be able to help you."

"What do you mean?"asked Makoto.

"I know that most likely, everyone usually helps only one other senshi."Kakyuu replied. "But even if that's not so, I'm so glad you're here! I can show you everything! It hasn't been easy to rebuild everything, but I have so many plans."she sighed. "So many planets were harmed by that attack."Kakyuu sounded sad.

"But at least that's over with, isn't it?"said Ami, consolingly.

Kakyuu nodded.

"Of course."

Before they could continue, more visitors were announced.

"That's odd."said Kakyuu. "I wasn't expecting anyone else."she looked confused.

In walked Mamoru, along with Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. The girls looked surprised to see them.

"Hi."they didn't seem perturbed at all.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Makoto.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming to Kinmoku."said Rei suspiciously to Jadeite.

Jadeite shrugged.

"I didn't know we were coming. This was all Mamoru's and Kunzite's idea."he told her.

Rei's eyes went toward Mamoru and Kunzite.

"Well, I'm glad that you are here."she said, and turning to Kakyuu. "This is Jadeite."she introduced him to her.

"But I'm so glad that you came!"Kakyuu looked happy at having so many guests. "You don't know just how lonely it is here. Although the palace wasn't completely destroyed, and we're rebuilding it. As a matter of fact, as you can see, we're almost done, yet so many things were lost. It does get a bit lonely. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki don't spend a lot of time here, as there's so much to do."

At her last statement, Mamoru managed a smile. Kunzite and Zoicite also looked a bit more relaxed, even though the girls remained oblivious. Kakyuu stood up.

"But I want to show you everything!"she said. "There's been a lot of work to do, but it's all paid off. I want to show you the palace."

"Hmm, I would have thought perhaps your three, um, senshi would be here?"asked Mamoru, looking around. "You haven't really told us much about them? How are they? Are they seeing anyone?"

The other two paid close attention to Kakyuu as she answered.

"I don't think they're seeing anyone."Kakyuu looked surprised at Mamoru's inquiry. "Of course, I haven't asked them. They might be, but I never thought about that."

"What about you?"Usagi asked Kakyuu.

Kakyuu pretended not to hear.

"I'll take you to see the gardens first."she said, instead, and led them across the hall.

"I've only seen pictures, however, I know that the gardens on Kinmoku are beautiful."said Luna.

Kakyuu nodded.

"Of course, I just know you'll love them."

"But you haven't answered my question."Usagi insisted. "Mamoru and I are getting married soon!"she said, excitedly, and held out her hand for Kakyuu to see the ring.

"It's beautiful."said Kakyuu.

"I hope you can make it to our wedding!"she said. "Of course, the Starlights are welcome to come, too."

Kakyuu smiled.

"I do hope that's possible. I'd like to be there."

"It would mean so much to us if you did! Right?"she turned toward Mamoru who nodded.

"Of course."he confirmed.

"It would be a good idea to have other senshi from around the Galaxy attend."Artemis agreed.

"That would be wonderful."said Luna.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakyuu showed them what they had reconstructed of the palace. She especially pointed out the trees.

"They're only budding, of course,"she sounded apologetic. "they are beautiful when they bloom, and they have such a beautiful scent, but since…"she trailed off.

"I'm sure they'll bloom before you know it."assured Rei.

Kakyuu smiled.

"I'm sure you're right."she sighed.

"But you still haven't told us if you have any prospects to get married anytime soon!"Minako insisted.

Artemis smiled. This was sounding just like the old Minako. With a little luck, she could have gotten all over Kunzite, and be welcoming him back home before he knew. Before they returned to Earth, probably. Even though he enjoyed living with Luna and Usagi, but he got homesick every now and then, and the senshi of Venus was his charge, in a way. At least that was how he saw it.

Kakyuu sighed.

"I will be married soon."she told them.

Mamoru, Kunzite and Zoicite crossed their fingers in their pockets, hoping she would say she was marrying Seiya, Yaten, or Taiki.

"That's wonderful!"

"How could you not tell us?!"

The girls exclaimed, and congratulated her.

"So, who is it?"asked Kunzite, after he had calmly congratulated Kakyuu.

Mamoru and Zoicite listened carefully.

"It's…you don't know him."she said.

Mamoru, Kunzite and Zoicite frowned.

"What do you mean we don't know him?"asked Zoicite in a harsh voice no one had ever heard him use before.

Ami turned, looking surprised.

"Uh, are you feeling all right?"she asked, timidly.

"Yeah, sorry."he said, putting an arm around her. "I was just a little surprised, is all."he assured her.

They walked back inside, Kakyuu still quiet.

"Is something wrong?"asked Usagi. "You still haven't told us who it is."

"It's like, an arranged marriage."she said.

"But marriages aren't arranged anymore."said Luna. "Everyone will usually choose whom they marry, when they are of age."

Kakyuu nodded slowly.

"Before the attack…but I don't want to remember that."she cleared her throat. "Now, of course, as we were attacked, and we're rebuilding our planet…I'm going to marry a prince from one of the closer star systems, that weren't affected by the attack. It will what is best for my people."she said.

"But what about you?"asked Usagi.

Kakyuu looked at her hands.

"I will do what is best for my planet, and my people."said Kakyuu slowly.

"But you don't love him."Usagi pressed.

"I will learn."said Kakyuu. "The Starlights are also engaged-"

"They're engaged?"interrupted Kunzite.

Everyone turned to stare. Kunzite never interrupted anyone while they were speaking, he was usually so quiet, and no one had ever seen him look so interested in something before.

"Um, yes."Kakyuu answered his question.

"And to whom, exactly?"he insisted.

The girls looked toward Mamoru, who was the only one from whom Kunzite took orders from, but Mamoru seemed to be interested in a painting on the opposite wall, and was only listening to the conversation to be polite. He seemed unaware of Kunzite's behavior. Kakyuu answered all of Kunzite's questions, which included exactly how long they had been engaged, when and where the wedding was taking place, and many other details.

"It's odd, isn't it?"Rei asked Minako.

"Hmm?"

"Kunzite was so interested in the Starlights' weddings?"she pointed out.

Minako nodded.

"Why, though? When he was asking Kakyuu, it sounded more like…he was interrogating her."

"I noticed."Minako assured her. "But Mamoru didn't stop him. Zoicite was also not himself."

Rei frowned.

"Do you think there might be something going on?"she asked suspiciously.

"I think that there is something going on. Apparently, everybody's being…transported to one another's body. Now you're acting like Kunzite."

Rei sighed. She just hoped that there really wasn't an enemy after them.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, they're getting married. Unfortunately, they're not already."said Kunzite, frowning, and gritting his teeth.

"I thought you were just here to keep an eye on the rest of us to make sure we didn't do anything stupid, Kunzite."said Nephrite.

"Yeah,"added Jadeite. "Mamoru's here because he doesn't like this Seiya, and he's worried about Usagi, Zoicite's here because he doesn't like Taiki, was it? Anyway, he's worried about Ami, and Nephrite and I are here because Makoto and Rei are here. You said you were coming to keep us out of trouble. And because it was our duty to guard and protect Mamoru, remember?"

"Exactly."Kunzite jumped in. "Knowing how distressing this is to you, sir,"he bowed slightly to Mamoru. "I decided we should get as much information as we can, so I pressed Princess Kakyuu."he said. "That's really the only reason."he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Uh, well, you did a good job, Kunzite."said Mamoru, although he sounded distracted.

The other three still looked unconvinced, though. Mamoru still looked distracted, though, they couldn't think of what.

"But you were more interested in getting information on Yaten than Seiya. I think it was Seiya the one who was stalking our master's fiancée."chuckled Nephrite.

Kunzite looked furious.

"You don't know what you're talking about."he said coldly.

"Sure I do."

"Let's not fight, please."interrupted Mamoru. "The last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves! Kunzite obviously did the right thing in getting that information, no matter how he got it. The important thing is we make sure that those engagements are not broken for any reason. And hopefully Usagi will get what she needs from Kakyuu, and we can get out of here as soon as possible!"he finished.

The other four nodded in agreement.

"Of course, sir. My thoughts exactly."said Kunzite.

The other three chuckled.

"Although we really shouldn't be laughing."said Zoicite sadly. "I mean, Ami might run into that Taiki guy any minute."he said. "And we're supposed to stay here?"he looked towards Nephrite. "You don't think you could make Luna or Artemis hurry this up, do you?"

Nephrite thought for a while.

"The only one who usually does that is Kunzite. He's always so set on the mission, no matter what it s."answered Nephrite.

"He does seem concerned about this."said Mamoru.

They turned, surprised. No one had heard him enter, and he did not look happy. He was frowning, and had his hands in his pockets.

"Is something the matter, sir?"asked Jadeite.

Mamoru kept frowning.

"What could possibly be the matter?"he demanded of them. "We're here, on Kinmoku, on the same planet as that Seiya, supposedly on a mission the girls are supposed to complete!"he began pacing around the room. "And precisely here!"he said loudly.

Jadeite and Zoicite listened quietly.

"Sir, we were just discussing the possibility that perhaps Kunzite could speak to Luna or Artemis and help them persuade Princess Kinmoku to speed this up."said Zoicite.

Mamoru's eyes lit up.

"You think so?"he asked.

"It's worth a try, don't you think?"agreed Zoicite.

Mamoru nodded.

"Definitely."he turned toward Jadeite. "Where's Kunzite? Shouldn't he be here? Where is he when we need him?!"he demanded, sounding very unlike himself.

"Yes sir!"Jadeite stood up, and ran out of the room to find Kunzite.

"I was really very surprised when I saw them."Rei was saying. "I didn't think we'd meet them here. Why do you think they came?"

"I don't know, I'm just glad that Mamoru came."said Usagi. "You're being awfully quiet, Minako."she observed.

"I was just thinking."she said, staring out the window. "I was wondering the same thing. Do you think Artemis might have persuaded them?"he asked. "He's trying to make things up?"

The other girls looked confused, but Minako turned away from them, and returned to her thoughts. She might just have a chance with Kunzite here, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Kunzite walked out to the balcony. He frowned, as he looked at the night sky. It was so different from that of Earth's. Kinmoku had only a couple of satellites, and being closer to the center of the galaxy, the stars were more clustered. He leaned on the rail, still gazing at the sky. He heard footsteps, and Jadeite almost ran into him, out of breath. He frowned. Why did he have to act so common and ordinary?

"Jadeite, that behavior is obviously not becoming as one of King Endymion's guardians."he said, coldly.

"Sorry,"said Jadeite.

Kunzite frowned.

"I mean, I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."he rephrased. "You're needed."

Immediately, Kunzite zapped to attention, and walked passed Jadeite and hurried back.

"You send Jadeite to summon me, sir?"he asked, as soon as he walked in the door, Jadeite behind him.

"Yes."said Mamoru. "We need you to talk to Luna and Artemis, the senshi's advisors and mentors, and get them to hurry this mission! We have to leave this planet as soon as possible! I don't think I can stand this very long! Where's Usagi?"he demanded.

"I think that she was in the east wing."Kunzite answered.

"Good. Kunzite, I want you to speak to them as soon as possible. Right now, if you can find them."

Kunzite nodded, and stepped aside for Mamoru to exit, then exited the room after him.

Usagi sat reading her book in a parlor that overlooked a small fountain. Even though the fountain wasn't playing, she still thought it looked beautiful. She didn't hear Mamoru approach.

"What are you doing?"Mamoru asked her.

She looked up.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come."she said.

She held up the book.

"I'm just studying! I can't wait to find my heirloom, and see what it is! What do you think it could be?!"she asked, enthusiastically.

"Hmm, you're really so anxious to find it?"he asked her.

"Of course!"she said.

"I was just wondering how long we'll be staying on Kinmoku."he told her. "I mean, if Princess Kakyuu doesn't know anything, wouldn't it be better to look somewhere else?"

"But where?"she asked.

Mamoru shrugged. He just hoped that Kunzite was having better luck with Luna and Artemis. At least he knew that Kunzite could argue the fuzz off a peach.

"-so,"Kunzite was finishing. "I think that it would be infinitely better to search for these heirlooms, elsewhere."

Luna looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, of course, you're right. Princess Kakyuu doesn't seem to be able to give us much of a lead."

"I have been doing a bit of research of my own."he said.

It had actually been Zoicite the one who had been doing some digging. After all, he was just as anxious to get Ami away from Taiki as soon as possible. But what did that matter? After all, the information was to get away from Kinmoku.

"I've been having Zoicite search to see if he can't find some pattern, or something in this. Apparently, that any of the heirlooms would be here, on Kinmoku is highly unlikely. So we should leave this planet tomorrow, or even tonight if possible."

"Oh, no!"they heard a voice.

Kunzite whirled around and saw Minako standing in the doorway.

"We should stay a bit longer."she said. "After all, we haven't seen Kakyuu in ages! And I haven't even said hi to Yaten yet."

Kunzite's eyes flashed at the name.

"I don't believe that will be necessary."he said coldly. "I'm perfectly confident that the princess is more than capable of giving him your regards."he finished.

"Oh, but it's not the same."she pouted.

"I'm sure that the best thing for the mission in general is to leave Kinmoku as soon as possible."he told the cats.

"But where would we go?"Minako begged. "And like I said, I haven't said Yaten!"

Kunzite gritted his teeth, and thought he should only speak to the cats, and do his best to ignore Minako, or he might act in an undignified manner.

"We will be hearing no more of this Yaten!"he said, though gritted teeth.

Minako had to try very hard to not giggle.

"Please consider this."he said to them, and bowed before exiting.

As soon as Kunzite was gone, Minako burst out laughing.

"I never really found Kunzite so humorous, Minako."said Artemis.

"Oh, boy!"her eyes were sparkling. "Didn't you see?"she asked them.

"Uh, no."said Luna. "Although I think he does have a point. We will leave first thing tomorrow. We're not on vacation, we're here to accomplish something."

Artemis nodded in agreement.

"But didn't you see? Every time I mentioned Yaten?"

"What does Yaten have to do with it?"

"He really was jealous! Even if he tried to hide it!"

She laughed.

"Oh, boy,"she finally calmed down. "I guess we'll leave, anyway. Kakyuu did give us some suggestions, and possibilities, and we can go visit those other stars. So we got what we needed."

"That's excellent!"

"Although…"she smiled evilly. "we could stay longer, and I could torture him a little more, and see just how much he really cares."

"No!"said Luna sternly, but Artemis smiled.

"Ha! Well, I guess you're right! When do you think we can be on our way?"she asked them.


	11. Chapter 11

Each girl held her book, as they sat around Rei's sitting room.

"So, what has each of us learned from our experience on Kinmoku?"asked Ami, as they passed around a tray of cookies.

"We know that Minako tried to make Kunzite jealous by mentioning how badly she wanted to see Yaten repeatedly."Artemis blurted out.

Minako reached behind, and grabbed Artemis's tale, and pulled it. Artemis screamed. Minako let go after a couple of minutes. None of the girls noticed that, however. They were more interested in the news.

"What do you mean Minako tried to make Kunzite jealous? When?"

"We didn't even see Yaten!"

The girls gathered around Minako.

"Oh, Artemis was just making it all up!"she assured them.

However, they didn't want to hear about Artemis being wrong. They crowded around her, and began demanding the details.

"Artemis was just making it all up!"she insisted.

"Come on, you have to tell us!"Usagi squealed.

"Oh, all right!"said Minako, pretending she'd given up, and began to tell the other girls about how Kunzite had been trying to convince Luna and Artemis to leave Kinmoku, and she'd arrived in time to pretend that it broke her heart to leave without seeing Yaten.

"If he hadn't left when he did, I would have laughed right then and there, and ruined everything!"she told them. "It was so fortunate he decided to leave when he did."she giggled.

The other girls couldn't stop giggling.

"I can see that happening so easily."said Rei. "Kunzite being mad, I mean. I can't imagine that he'd ever have been jealous. Or that he even cared enough about anyone for something like that to inspire that in him. He always seems so…"Rei gestured with her hands, as though looking for the right words. "so stiff, so…although, perhaps what surprises me most is that you would fall for someone like that, Minako. He never smiles, laughs, he has no sense of humor."

Ami looked thoughtful.

"They do say something that opposites attract."she said.

"But you and Zoicite aren't opposites."said Usagi.

"Zoicite is much more outgoing than Ami. They're opposites in that."Makoto pointed out.

Minako smiled. Of course opposites attract, she thought. She should know better than anyone else.

Kunzite never thought that he'd ever find himself as happy, or cheerful, as he felt in Mamoru's apartment. He had finally gotten Min-er Usagi, he reminded himself off Kinmoku, and away from T-Seiya, he repeated to himself. Oh, well, he thought, those three guys had such confusing, weird and actually very common and ordinary names. And what he was actually happy about was that Mamoru was calm now that the danger had passed. Nothing else crossed his mind. Just that he had fulfilled the prince's and future king's orders and completed the mission. Just that. He was sure. No one else noticed him. Kunzite was always quiet, observing everyone, or lost in thought.

Mamoru relaxed as he drank the iced tea Zoicite offered him.

"I'm so glad we got away from that planet!"he said.

Zoicite nodded in agreement.

"Me, too! You wouldn't believe how much!"Zoicite agreed with him.

Mamoru smiled.

"I'm just glad Kunzite managed to convince Luna and Artemis to get away from there."

"However, what about next time?"asked Nephrite.

"What do you mean, next time?"demanded Kunzite, suddenly angry.

Jadeite dropped his glass at Kunzite's sudden expletive. He had actually forgotten Kunzite was in the room. It was so easy to forget, as he was so quiet sometimes.

"What are you so mad about, Kunzite?!"Mamoru complained, frowning.

"Pardon me, sir."he apologized.

"The real question is why are you so surprised that he's mad? Surely you know and remember Kunzite well enough by now."Nephrite chuckled.

Mamoru shook his head at Kunzite, before turning his attention to Nephrite again.

"Anyway, what are you talking about, Nephrite?"

"We'd have to visit five other planets, at least, wouldn't we? That's if we're lucky, isn't it?"Nephrite pointed out. "And if someone else tries to flirt with Makoto, as well?"he asked, even looking a little worried.

For once, Kunzite didn't know what to say. He was literally speechless. Jadeite looked horrified, but Rei didn't flirt very much, did she? Mamoru looked aghast, and turned to Kunzite, only to see that Kunzite was as much at a loss as he was! Zoicite looked toward Kunzite as well, only to notice the same thing as Mamoru did. Kunzite? Speechless? Although he hardly spoke, he always knew just what to say and do.

"Uh, Kunzite?"asked Zoicite.

Kunzite cleared his throat. And tried to clear his head. Zoicite was addressing him.

"Um,"

Kunzite saying um?

"Are you all right?"Mamoru looked concerned.

Kunzite shook his head.

"Of course, I was just thinking about Nephrite's statement, and what we should do about it."he said.

Mamoru looked relieved. Smiling and nodding, he knew they could always depend on Kunzite in times like these. Kunzite turned to Mamoru, Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite.

"First, we must figure out where they're headed, of course. From whoever you can. I will try to speak to Artemis. Artemis can usually be relied on to speak just about anything. And we must begin as soon as possible."

"Won't it seem suspicious if we just happen to arrive on the same planet as them?"

Kunzite was distressed.

"Um, well, we'll say it's our mission to help them!"he said, sounding almost desperate. "I'm sure Luna and Artemis won't mind. I mean, we could help!"

The others nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Minako was lying on her bed, reading her book on Venus, when Artemis walked in through the window.

"So, just where you?"she asked, turning the page.

"Huh?"he looked confused.

"I asked where you went."she repeated.

"Oh, I was just looking around the flowerbeds."he said. Actually, he had just been talking to Kunzite, and somehow he'd let slip their destination, and the date and time they would be departing. Luna would kill him, he knew. He also knew that if he told Minako, she would probably tell the other girls, and eventually, Luna would find out.

Minako closed her books, and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"So!"she said. "It was you!"

Artemis looked surprised.

"I knew there was someone ruining my calla lilies!"she exclaimed.

She'd worked so hard to get the flowers to thrive. She wasn't such a good gardener like Makoto, but she'd followed all the instructions, as best as she could.

"Do you know how hard I've worked!"

"I have been wondering why you suddenly took such an interest in gardening."he admitted.

She picked up her book.

"I've been trying to get them to grow those flowers because I'm learning floriography!"

"Huh? But Makoto should be the one studying floriography."he said.

Minako sighed.

"If only I had better luck with growing things! These aren't any old flowers! Besides, I need them! Or maybe not."she said.

After all, Kunzite wasn't the type to waste his time on flowers, was he?she thought, miserably. He wouldn't know the significance of any of the flowers she grew, or if she send them to him.

"I guess I could give them to Makoto, she'd take better care of them than I would."she said, sounding miserable. "I need a new plan!"she said, determined.

She leafed through her book.

"There has to be something in here!"she said. "Other than love potions! I can't really cook well."

"Why don't you look in the section under areas of Venusian expertise?"he suggested.

"Huh?"Minako looked confused.

"The same section the love potions are in. There's bound to be something other than potions and perfumes. I remember Queen Serenity telling Luna and me a story about how, this was during her youth, of course, she learned to dance on a visit to Venus, and I'm not sure, but I think that Usagi's father was a Venusian. At least that was a very well known rumor. I don't know if it's really true."

That caught Minako's attention.

"What do you mean, she learned to dance?"

"Not ballroom dancing, like on the Moon, and other planets."he said. "Venusians dance differently. Waltz differently, as well. You have to observe very carefully to notice the differences. Venusian music is also different. But such waltzing is only taught on Venus. Thousand come from all over the Galaxy just to attend Venusian balls! Well, thousands attend balls from all over the Galaxy, so I guess that's nothing special. He he."he said.

"So, how should I dance?"she asked.

"Huh?"

She leafed through her book, until she found the right chapter, and began reading.

"Aha!"she exclaimed. "The dancing _is_ something like a potion, isn't it?"she asked. "Do you think Kunzite likes to dance?"she asked Artemis.

Artemis thought for a while.

"Well, I do know that, at least during Mamoru's graduation party he was more interested in waiting on Mamoru and Usagi, keeping on eye on them, and supervising things than he was in actually dancing."

Minako glared at him.

"How do you know?"she asked, suspiciously.

"Luna and I were keeping an eye on you guys through the window."he said.

Normally, Minako would have yelled, or pulled his tail, but now there was something more important on her mind.

Jadeite walked into the room holding a bouquet of corcopsis, blue violets, and pink roses. The other four guys looked up.

"What are you doing?"asked Zoicite.

"This just arrived."answered Jadeite. "For Nephrite."he finished.

"What?!"

They turned to Nephrite.

"Someone's sending you flowers?!"asked Mamoru.

"Flowers? For me? Why? From who?"he asked.

Jadeite set the bouquet down on the table.

"They don't have a card."he said.

Nephrite stood up, and looked at the bouquet. Kunzite approached it as well.

"Probably someone's idea of a joke! Or they got the wrong address."he said, and took the bouquet, ready to throw it in the trash.

Nephrite stopped him.

"I don't think so."he said. "I think…"he observed closely. "hmm, I think it's a love bouquet."he said. The others stared. "See? Corcopsis…love at first sight, blue violets, love, and pink roses. They all mean love."

"I thought love was red roses."said Zoicite.

"But these other flowers mean love as well."Nephrite told him.

"So, you have an admirer?"asked Jadeite, in disbelief. "Who do you think it is?"he asked, eagerly.

Nephrite threw him a dirty look.

"Who else could it be?"Nephrite chuckled to himself.

"Sending a guy flowers. A love bouquet. Interesting."said Kunzite, in a bored voice, as he picked up a book and opened it. "Very untradition, I think."

"Very original, I think."chuckled Mamoru.

"It's a message, _I_ think."Nephrite answered, observing one of the pink roses.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls arrived in a palace of white marble, though you hardly noticed any of it, as almost every inch of the walls was covered with flowers in every color imagineable. Some even had different patterns, stripes, spots, and others seemed to sparkle or give off light.

"Oh, wow!"Jupiter exclaimed. "I've never seen so many flowers in one place before! I don't think I've even heard or read some of these before! They're probably not from Earth."

"Just look at all of this!"said Venus.

They heard footsteps from a corridor, and off to their left a girl entered. She looked pleased to see everyone.

"I don't believe it!"she said. "It really is the Solar Senshi?!"she bowed to them, as Kakyuu had the first time she met Usagi, and introduced herself as Petra Demeter, Queen of the planet Demeter.

A cat trailed behind her, as well.

"Pietro."she introduced him to them. "And I know, Luna and Artemis."

"You have no idea how much I miss Mau."Pietro told them.

"I do."sighed Artemis. "I still miss it."he said, dreamily.

The other girl giggled.

"I've been receiving so much information on Mau, I feel I've been there myself!"she told them.

"Ha! Queen Serenity must have felt the same when we arrived."said Artemis.

"But there's no place like home!"she told them.

"So, which is your name, like your name, name?"Minako asked her. "Petra or Demeter?"

"In some star systems, or even on some planets, it's customary for people to have more than one name, and even be known by different names. Others, have the name of the star and planet"answered Ami.

Petra Demeter beamed.

"Ami's obviously been studying."said Luna.

"But that was done away with on some of the other planets in our system, due to the fact that Selene, the first queen of the Moon, had only one name."Usagi told them. "That was done when the entire Solar System first became the Kingdom of the Moon, formerly being the Empire of the Moon, when Selene's granddaughter was crowned Queen of the Silver Millenium. Selene III was technically the first Queen of the Moon, but Selene I is considered to have been the first."said Usagi.

The girls, Luna and Artemis looked impressed. Petra Demeter smiled.

"I read all about it in my book on the Moon."Usagi told the girls.

"Of course."Petra Demeter confirmed, nodding. "It's incredible to have you here!"she said.

"You have such neat flowers."said Makoto, looking around the room. "I've been reading on the language of flowers. And about sending messages with flowers, different flowers having different things."

"It's like I can hear the whole room telling me something."said Petra Demeter, closing her eyes.

"Well, not quite like that."said Jupiter. "Flowers having different meanings."

Before Petra Demeter could answer, five more people arrived.

"Ha! You must have been the one who sent Nephrite that special bouquet?"Mamoru asked Petra Demeter, observing the flowering plants.

"Uh, no."she assured him.

"Someone sent Nephrite a bouquet?"asked Usagi, giggling. "Who was it? A secret admirers? Nephrite?"

Mamoru nodded.

"I don't know about secret admirer."Mamoru chuckled.

"Yeah. Pretty weird. We have no clue who it was, though. No card. Kunzite was about to throw it in the trash, Nephrite saved it, though. I always thought guys sent girls flowers, never imagined it happened the other way around."said Jadeite.

"I believe it is customary for anyone to send anyone flowers. Flowers would be an ideal gift for anyone."said Petra Demeter, looking at Jadeite coldly.

The other girls except Makoto looked stared at a complete loss, not noting Makoto blushing furiously. Makoto kept her gaze firmly on the marble floor, and didn't notice Nephrite's glance at her.

"Well, it _is_ a bit odd if you're not accustomed to it."said Rei. "I mean, on Earth, girls get flowers, not guys."

"And one must be careful in regards to, and tolerant of the customs of other planets."Petra Demeter nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."she apologized to Jadeite for her rudeness.

"But what can you tell us about the plants here?"Makoto asked her. "It must be fascinating to be around such exotic plants. They must be native to Demeter?"she asked.

Petra Demeter nodded, smiling.

"The majority of them are."she confirmed. "It really is wonderful that you are interested. I believe some were brought from other planets as well. Including the Solar System. Are you interested in plants?"

"It's one of my hobbies."


	14. Chapter 14

Petra Demeter listened to Makoto's plans of owning her own cake and flower shop, after Petra Demeter had given them a tour. She had taken them around the palace and shown Makoto, and the rest of them, all the different varieties of flowers on Demeter.

"Not just flowers, either. Plants, in general. Plants are very important here, on Demeter. You do have a particular liking for plants, don't you?"asked Petra Demeter.

"Well, yes."Makoto confirmed.

"I'm glad. And you like to cook as well."

"Yeah. I love to cook for others, especially when they enjoy it so much."said Makoto.

Petra Demeter smiled.

"You enjoy doing things for others, don't you?"she asked Makoto.

"Yes, some things, sometimes."she admitted.

"But especially, involving cooking or baking something for them, or sending them messages with flowers, is that so?"

"You're the one who send Nephrite those flowers!"exclaimed Luna.

Everyone else stared at Makoto. She was grateful the guys weren't there. Petra Demeter had insisted that some flowers only bloomed when there were women around, which to everyone's surprise proved to be true. As soon as Artemis, or any of the other guys were around, the plants rolled their leaves, and the flowers curled into small buds.

"Why do they only bloom with girls?"asked Minako, curiously.

"How do they know there are only girls around?"asked Usagi.

"They're a bit sentient. And responsive. These are just some of the species native here to Demeter. It's a very rare trait. I think it's been tried on other planets, but they don't grow there. They can be exported, but their seeds will produce the same plants, but they don't respond. And the flowers, and their scent aren't the same. That's why most planets prefer simply to import the perfume."Petra Demeter explained to them.

She reached into her pocket, and took out a small bottle, and handed it to Makoto.

"Oh, thank you."she said, and sniffed the contents. "Mmm, it's a very sweet perfume. I don't think I've ever smelled anything like it. It's a very unique scent."

The other girls smelled it as well.

"But the flowers don't really smell like this."said Usagi.

"Of course they do. However, they only release their scent at night. During the day, you can't really notice it very much,"Petra Demeter gently plucked on of the flowers from one of the plants. As soon as the stem divided, the scent suddenly overpowered the room. Petra Demeter held it up to Makoto.

"You can't really smell it right now, however, the flower will stay in bloom for a few weeks, before it starts to start to dry out. Or sprout new roots. They have flourished for Jovians, as well. Perhaps only Demetrians and Jovians. But you can keep it."

"Well, thanks again."Makoto looked a bit perplexed, and wondering why Petra Demeter would have chosen to give her the flower and the perfume.

"Is it something in the soil?"Ami asked her. "I mean, for these plants to flourish?"

"I don't know, actually."Petra Demeter answered. "I simply plant them, and they grow for me. You're actually one of the few who get to see the most beautiful ones in all Demeter. They're native to the tropical regions of Demeter. Some grow near or in water."she turned to the other girls. "But would you like to see the water lilies? We have very unique water lilies here. Other water plants, as well."she said. "And the boys can come and see them, as well."

"I'd love to see the water lilies!"exclaimed Usagi.

"That particular garden's always been a mystery to me."said Pietro, as they walked toward the ponds.

"You don't get to see them, either?"asked Jadeite, surprised.

Pietro shook his head.

"Nope."

All the guys silently cursed Pietro. They were hoping to get something from him about the room. Kunzite had suggested to wait, thinking it would be too obvious to ask him, while Petra Demeter was showing the girls the flowers. Mamoru threw a dark look at the other guys, and the other guys threw dark looks at each other, as well, but especially dark was the look Nephrite was giving the flower, and bottle Makoto was holding. The flower lost some of its color, as it was separated from the rest of the plant.

"It even starts to look a bit droopy now."observed Usagi.

"They always do that, but it'll flourish if you take care of it."Petra Demeter told her.

"Then I'm sure it will for Makoto."said Artemis. "She's great with plants."

"So, what kind of flowers are those, exactly?"asked Nephrite casually.

"Flowers that don't like boys."giggled Usagi. "Are you all right, Mamoru?"she asked, noticing his expression. "You look upset."she frowned.

"Oh, I'm fine."he assured her, in what sounded to him a normal voice.

"Your voice sounds different. Are you coming down with a cold?"she sounded concerned.

Great, now she thought he was sick.

"Um, no, it's probably just…the different atmosphere, or something."he said, unable to think of anything else.

Even though that seemed to satisfy Usagi, Ami looked confused.

"But no one else seems to be feeling the effects-"she began.

"Um, Ami, what do you know about medicinal plants?"Zoicite knowing that Ami would probably contradict Mamoru, interrupted Ami's speech.

It worked, and she turned to him.

"Well, not much, really. I never thought about going into pharmacy, or any of that."she said.

"I was just wondering if any of these could have any particular properties, you know. This whole trip could be useful, and why, I could even make a grand discovery! Or at least make a learning experience out of it."he told her.

Ami looked impressed.

"Oh, really? I never thought of that, Zoicite. But you're right! Most of these plants I don't know, I've never seen them on Earth, but they might be useful if we take them back. Or they might be used for diseases native to Demeter, as well."

"But they might damage the ecosystem back on Earth, after all, they're alien plants."he reminded her.

"Of course. But it would be fun to learn about them, right here."

Petra Demeter turned to Pietro.

"I never thought there would be so many people."she whispered to him.

"Me neither, though. But what do you think?"

"I think Makoto, Jupiter is most likely. I'm almost positive. At least everything fits into place. But what happens if she doesn't manage to overcome this particular trial?"she asked, nervously.

"Then you were wrong, you'll just have to wait for someone else. Or perhaps she was just unworthy of being the bearer of the Jupiter Crystal."he told her. "But that's never happened before."he added, hurriedly. "Just in theory."he assured.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't long before everyone felt like strangling Zoicite. Upon hearing his comments on medicinal plants, Petra Demeter joined in his lecture, and was telling them all about the different things each plant was good for. Jadeite fell asleep while standing at the same time, and was snoring softly, very much to Rei's displeasure. She pinched him, but only managed to wake him for a couple of seconds, before he went back to sleep. Usagi fell asleep as well. Mamoru was glaring at Zoicite, for having brought Petra Demeter onto this subject, and Zoicite was desperately wishing he was anywhere but here, as Kunzite looked ready to strangle him as well. He was definitely going to pay dearly. Ami, however, was taking notes on everything Petra Demeter had to say, while Minako looked uninterested.

"I think everyone must be ready to rest now."said Pietro, as he sniffed and chewed some of the plants, which Petra Demeter had pointed out as a certain strain of catnip. Luna and Artemis joined him.

Everyone else nodded slowly.

"I think your cat's right."said Mamoru. "It's been a long day."

"Oh. I guess it has."she admitted. "Well, if you're still interested, we can continue tomorrow."she suggested.

"No!"exclaimed Artemis.

Everyone stared.

"Uh, I was having a bad dream."he said.

"You were asleep?"demanded Minako. "During the whole lecture!"

"Ooops."

"Only you would have thought of saying something like that, Zoicite!"exclaimed Nephrite. "Getting her to give us a lecture on plants! What were you thinking of?! She would have gone on and on if it wasn't because her cat stopped her!"

"I was just trying to help Mamoru! When Usagi asked if he was coming down with a cold, and I just thought…"

"Well, you obviously thought wrong, didn't you?!"said Kunzite. "I'm just glad we were able to get out of there!"

"Let's not argue."pleaded Mamoru. "Whew! The important thing is we're out of there! And, we still have to see just what's in that room. Or rather, what was bothering me most isn't what could be in there, but what could they have been talking about!"

"You have to keep torturing me!"Nephrite cried. "Wasn't what we went through on Kinmoku enough?"

"You didn't go through anything on Kinmoku!"said Kunzite through gritted teeth. "When that Yaten could have walked in the door any minute, when we least expected it!"

"Yaten tried to hit on Usagi as well!"cried Mamoru. "And me only worrying about Seiya!"

"I wasn't really thinking, sir."Kunzite apologized to Mamoru. "I know just how distressing this is for everybody, and sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying! I must have gotten the names wrong."he sighed. "After all, they're not really the kind of names anyone with royal blood would have, just common, ordinary names, they're easy to forget."

Mamoru sighed.

"You're right there."he said, darkly.

"I never thought plants could have so many special properties."said Ami.

"I thought it was a little boring. Besides, some of the flowers looked so pretty."Usagi answered.

Makoto was watering the flower that Petra Demeter had given her.

"It's still blooming!"she exclaimed. "I would have thought that it'd have dried up by now."

"Maybe because we're still on Demeter."said Minako. "As soon as we get to Earth, it might just give up."

"I hope not. It's so pretty."

In another room of the palace, as a vine tapped on Petra Demeter's shoulder, then pointed at the soil underneath it, she watered it.

"Have you seen it?"she asked Pietro.

"Yup."he answered.

"So, do we wait longer?"she asked, reaching into her pocket.

Petra Demeter stood in the middle of the room with the same flowers, like the one that she'd given to Jupiter.

"I really like this room."said Minako. "It's so awesome that there are no boys allowed."she said.

"Oh."Petra Demeter didn't seem to notice the guys' absence. "It was because of the flowers, of course. I see the one I gave you flourished."she congratulated Makoto.

"Uh, yeah, it still does."she said. "I'm glad."

"I wouldn't have thought it would still be blooming. Mostly, it would have dried out by now. Congratulations, Princess Jupiter."

"Thanks."

Petra Demeter took out a ring. It was silver, with an emerald with the symbol of Jupiter on it.

"If it still responds to you, it means that you are truly the future queen of Jupiter. Only a true Jovian would have been able to keep that flower sentient. Or a Demetriate, of course. And this,"she took out something else, a flower, similar, almost identical to the ones on the plants, only made out of glass, although it was hard to tell from the real ones. "this is something from me. I don't know if there are any of these are in the gardens at Io, however, if there aren't you're certainly welcome to ask for as many as you like. I do know, however, that there are quite a few paintings of them. Jovians have been fascinated by Demetriate plants for ages, and some were quite talented painters. I'll miss you all so much."Petra Demeter finished. "I'm sure the plants will miss you, as well. Especially you, Makoto."

Behind her, some of the plants seemed to wave their vines, and the girls walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

It hadn't been lost on Nephrite that Makoto was wearing a new ring, as well, as the other girls carrying other gift.

"What _do_ you think they could have been doing? Or who do you think they were being introduced to?"he asked Kunzite.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who's always analyzing and figuring stuff out!"Nephrite said through gritted teeth.

Kunzite turned away from him.

"He does have a point, you know."said Jadeite. "You're supposed to be, like, our leader. Shouldn't you have solved this by now?"he demanded.

Jadeite never spoke harshly to anyone.

"It's obvious this whole thing isn't easy on any of us."said Mamoru. "Jadeite's becoming short tempered, Kunzite's off in lala land-"

"What?"demanded Kunzite.

"See what I mean?"said Mamoru, gesturing toward Kunzite. "We have to do something!"

"After someone probably already proposed to Makoto!"cried Nephrite.

The others turned, distraught.

"Do you really think that's possible? That's what happened?"

"She was wearing a ring!"

"An engagement ring?"asked Mamoru.

"I couldn't get a good look, but what else could it have been?"groaned Nephrite.

Kunzite tripped over a chair, and almost fell flat on his face. Everyone turned.

"Uh, sorry."he apologized, getting to his feet rapidly. "Perhaps you're right, sir. Something drastic must be done. And soon! This situation is unbearable."

Everyone else nodded.

"Right now, the most important thing to do, is find out just who proposed to Makoto."said Nephrite.

"What if someone else is after Rei?"asked Jadeite.

"Usaigi!"cried Mamoru.

"Ami!"exclaimed Zoicite.

"Minako!"said Kunzite.

"We have to do something! And the first thing is to find out who proposed to Makoto, and why she accepted!"said Nephrite.

"I think the first thing to do is-"

"He's right, Kunzite."interrupted Mamoru. "We have very little else to go on, don't you think? And if Makoto's already accepted someone else, and well…"

Kunzite nodded.

"Right, sir. As you say."he replied.

"Are you going to wear it from now on?"asked Minako, admiring the ring on Makoto's hand.

"I guess I will."she said. "I mean, it _is_ the Jovian heirloom, I guess that I should wear it from now on."Makoto turned to Luna and Artemis who nodded.

"I can't help but thinking what I will get!"said Usagi. "Do you think it will be a ring? Or even prettier?"she asked.

"I don't think a ring will be what you'll get. What if it makes Mamoru infinitely jealous!"said Minako, smiling evilly. "I do hope I will get a ring, though."

"What are you talking about?"asked Ami, looking up from a book about medicinal plants from all over the Galaxy that Petra Demeter had given her. Makoto had also received a book about plant from all over the Galaxy, and the other girls had received barrettes, combs, and other ornaments for their hair in the shape of different jeweled flowers. Minako sighed exasperated.

"Didn't you notice Nephrite's face when he noticed your ring?"she told Makoto.

"Uh, I was too busy noticing it myself, and, well, being glad that I found it, you know."Makoto admitted.

"I never knew you were so observant, Minako."said Rei.

"Just for somethings."chuckled Artemis.

Minako glared at him.

"What did you notice?"asked Makoto.

"What if he thinks you're engaged!"Minako exclaimed.

"Uh, to who?"Makoto looked dumbstruck.

Ami, Rei, and even Usagi looked confused.

"What does that matter!"Minako was almost jumping up and down. "What matters is what he thinks!"

"But if he thinks that I'm-"Makoto panicked.

Minako stopped her.

"You just let me handle this!"she said.

"No!"said Makoto hurriedly. "I will take care of this, Minako, but thanks."

Minako shook her head.

"No, I know just what to do!"she insisted.


	17. Chapter 17

Makoto didn't really think what Minako said could be true. After all, she wouldn't accept a proposal from anyone who wasn't Nephrite, she thought, as she tended to the same flower she'd brought with her from Demeter. It was probably just one of Minako's crazy ideas.

Nephrite had left Mamoru, Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoicite arguing. Or rather, he'd left Kunzite arguing with everyone else, or himself, even. Now that he thought about it, Kunzite had been acting very un-Kunzite like, he thought, as he walked. Oh, well, he shrugged it off, and walked on.

Makoto tried to come up with a list of places where Nephrite could be. The first place that struck her mind, was he could be home, but she couldn't look for him there, she told herself. After all, it would be very awkward to just show up on his doorstep. At Mamoru's? That's where the guys usually hung out. No, she thought. The rest of the guys would probably be there. She wouldn't be able to talk to him there. Not in front of the guys! Maybe at the arcade? Maybe he was hanging out with Andrew? That seemed to be the most reasonable, she thought. But that wasn't likely? Oh, well, it was her best bet. Not the most likely, but the best place to talk to him. Or maybe she could just hang out there herself, until he happened to come by. She decided to do that.

"Oh, sorry!"she apologized for having bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"they said.

She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed where she was going. She hadn't even bothered to look up.

"Makoto?"she heard Nephrite's voice.

Makoto looked up. She'd been trying to think of where he could be, and she just happened to bumped into him.

"Nephrite! What are you doing here?"she asked.

He looked just as surprised to see her.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"he asked her.

"I asked first."she said.

"I was just trying to get away from Kunzite."he said, trying to sound casual. "What about you? Shopping for a wedding dress?"

She shook her head.

"We already bought Usagi's wedding dress weeks ago. But you can't see it. We've already decided that none of you guys can. You might tell Mamoru, and that's bad luck."she told him.

"You already bought a dress for Usagi?"he asked, slowly.

"Well, yes."she answered. "I mean, that's one of the first things we did. The dress. But there's still so much to do!"

"Hmm. What about yours?"

"My dress?"she asked.

"You're getting married as well, aren't you?"he gestured at her ring.

Makoto looked at her hand, surprised.

"You mean because of my ring?"she asked. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's an engagement ring, isn't it?"

She shook her head.

"No! But it is a special ring. Not any kind of engagement. Petra Demeter gave it to me. It's been passed down by the queens of Jupiter for generations."

Nephrite stared. Why did he have to listen to the guys?he wondered. An heirloom!

"Oh, of course."he said. "It's very nice."

"You thought I was getting married?"she asked, giggling.

She thought Minako had just made that up, but apparently, she'd guessed right. Who'd have thought.

"Um, not really. I mean, Mamoru was just a bit concerned because, well, you know, after having gone to Kinmoku, and with that Seiya there, he was just very worried, especially not knowing what that girl showed you in that room. I mean, we weren't allowed, and,"he shrugged. "anyway, Jadeite was kind of joking that might be it, you know, just to torture Mamoru into thinking maybe he's got competition. That made Kunzite furious, of course."

He wished that Makoto wouldn't tell the other girls. If she told Usagi, she would certainly tell Mamoru. Mamoru'd be furious then, not Kunzite, he knew.

Makoto laughed.

"I always knew Kunzite had absolutely no sense of humor!"she commented.

Nephrite shook his head.

"None what so ever, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to Usagi, or anyone. They wouldn't be too happy. I guess she must be a bit stressed out with everything to do for the wedding."he looked and sounded a great deal happier. "So, are you going anywhere in particular?"he asked her.

"Uh,"well, she'd been going to look for him. "no, not really."she answered.

He didn't have a fixed destination, either.

"Would you like to go get an ice cream with me?"he asked.

It almost took all her self control to remain calm.

"Um, sure."

"Or maybe we could go somewhere special. If you got your heirloom, and you were the first of the senshi to find it, I guess it merits it."


	18. Chapter 18

Makoto returned looking and feeling happier than she had in days. She was surprised to find everyone already there.

"You're late."said Luna.

"We were thinking something had happened. It's usually Usagi who's late."said Ami.

"We have to get going."Luna told her.

"Oh, goody!"exclaimed Usagi.

"Sorry. I kind of lost track of the time."Makoto apologized.

"I can't wait to see the planet we're going to visit next!"said Minako.


	19. Chapter 19

Makoto returned looking and feeling happier than she had in days. She was surprised to find everyone already there.

"You're late."said Luna.

"We were thinking something had happened. It's usually Usagi who's late."said Ami.

"We have to get going."Luna told her.

"Oh, goody!"exclaimed Usagi.

"Sorry. I kind of lost track of the time."Makoto apologized. "I met Nephrite, and then we went to the arcade for a little while."

"You did?"Minako exclaimed, looking interested.

She was about to press for more details when Rei interrupted.

"We really don't have much time for gossip."she said. "Was only Nephrite there?"she asked Makoto, however.

If maybe she'd seen Jadeite it might not have been such a waste of time, after all. Makoto was about to answer when Minako spoke again.

"I can't wait to see the planet we're going to visit next!"said Minako. "It should be exciting.

Rei turned away, angrily. Minako somehow always knew just when to interrupt, or make comments to annoy her where Jadeite was concerned. But maybe that was because she knew? No, that would be impossible. Not Minako, nor anyone, could possibly have guessed about her crush on Jadeite. It was actually more than a crush. Minako just knew how and when to be annoying, that was all.

Nephrite returned, looking overjoyed.

"We were starting to wonder where you'd gone. You just disappeared all of a sudden."said Zoicite, without looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Nephrite shrugged.

"I just had to get away from Kunzite. Otherwise, he was going to drive me insane."he told them.

"That's true."agreed Jadeite. "He finally almost drove Mamoru insane, so he told him to shut up, otherwise, he'd probably still be arguing."

"And why are you so happy? I thought Makoto was supposed to have been engaged to someone else on Demeter."

Nephrite crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I should kill whoever it was who said that first, but I can't remember who it was, exactly who put that idea in my head! That ring was just one of the things the girls are looking for."

Now this caught Zoicite and Jadeite's attention. Zoicite put his magazine down, and Jadeite looked up.

"They're looking for different rings?"asked Jadeite.

"No! Heirlooms. Apparently, each one of them has an heirloom they must recover. Something to do with their planets, or something."he shrugged. "In order to become queen, they have to recover an heirloom, that belonged to that planet. Makoto's was a ring that's been handed down by the queens of Jupiter for ages."

He didn't want to admit that he hadn't paid much attention to the details. He'd been too busy being thrilled to hear that Makoto wasn't engaged to anyone.

"That's it?"asked Zoicite.

Nephrite nodded.

"The next planet they're going to search on is Ra."he remembered that much.

"Where's that?"asked Jadeite.

"I'm not really sure. She didn't give me the coordinates, or anything, but we can figure it out, easily."

They went to look them up.

"What are you guys doing?"asked Mamoru, as he walked in and saw them hard at work looking at star charts, and Zoicite typing away on his laptop.

"Trying to find the coordinates to Ra."Zoicite answered.

"Ra?"

"That's where the girls are heading next. I think, maybe even this afternoon, or now."said Nephrite.

"What's that?"they heard Kunzite's voice.

Kunzite walked in, frowning.

"Nephrite managed to talk to Makoto, and she's not engaged. They're trying to locate their heirlooms, and the next place they're looking is Ra."Jadeite explained to them.

Kunzite almost smiled, as he looked at Nephrite.

"Good job."he said.

No one seemed to notice that Kunzite had actually complimented Nephrite, but Kunzite rarely ever complimented anyone. He'd been planning on talking to Artemis, who was, after all, the most likely to tell them about the plans, but now, that hardly seemed necessary.

"Now we just have to find the coordinates."said Zoicite.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"Mamoru demanded.

"Almost."said Zoicite. "Hmm."

"Is there something wrong?"asked Kunzite, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, it's another sector of the Galaxy, obviously. Not that many parsecs away, it's at least closer than Demeter, but…"

"But what?"

"Do you know what planet they're going to land on?"he asked. "Ra's the star. I don't think you can land on a star."

Kunzite shoved him aside, and looked closely.

"You're just confusing things."he said. "See."he pointed it out. "You probably mistook the planet for a star, and one of its satellites for a planet, or something. Of course, the planet is Ra!"

"Oh! I guess I must have overlooked that."Zoicite answered, shyly.

"Do you know what could have happened if Kunzite hadn't caught your mistake!"said Nephrite.

"Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, and I was just so nervous."Zoicite tried to justify himself.

"So, are we going?"asked Jadeite.

"Of course!"answered Mamoru. "We can't just sit here! Let's get going!"

"Right."the other four said, in unison, and everyone got up, and started to prepare for the journey.


	20. Chapter 20

It took the guys twice as long as they thought to get to Ra. It turned out Zoicite hadn't made a mistake, after all. They landed on about three different planets before they got to the right one. There, they were taken to the capital, which was actually located within the mountains of the planet itself.

"Interesting."observed Kunzite dryly.

There were no hardly any windows, as they were underground, or at least inside the mountain. The only windows were at the edge of the mountain, and they looked down on the valleys, or at surrounding mountains. And at a great height, as well. It seemed odd to be surrounded by rocks, and look out the windows, and look down at the valleys.

"Are you guys taking a tour of the Galaxy?"asked Rei, as they entered.

The walls in the room were, like the rest of the palace, red and purple rock. There were no windows. Most of the furniture seemed to be made of what looked like bamboo. However, there was a touch of elegance to the whole thing. The girls were comfortably seated on chairs that seemed to be made of the bamboo. In the corners of the room there were what could only be assumed to be the same bamboo that the furniture was made of. The stalks were almost as high as the ceiling, and the leaves were so long they looked almost like silver banners. In a fireplace on each wall, a fire was lit, as well as one on in the middle, where the group was seated. With them, was another girl, whom they could only assume was Princess Ra. She wore a dress which seemed to be made of some golden material.

"Um, not really."said Nephrite.

"Just getting to know what the rest of the Galaxy is like, and such."said Kunzite. "It's a very interesting custom, to build underground, at least under mountains."he told Ra, looking around the room. "Do all Raians live like this?"he asked.

"Like how?"asked Ra.

"Underground, I mean."

"A lot of us do. We have occasional storms here. Especially in the spring. It's not usually safe to go out. However, the mountains keep out the dust, wind, and especially the radiation. They only used to be storm shelters. However, eventually, we just began to live in them. You might meet someone who has a dwelling place on the surface, but,"she shrugged. "that's very primitive."

"Don't you ever go outside?"asked Usagi. "I'd think it'd get a bit depressing after a while. We have our houses outside."

"You get used to it."Ra told her. "At least I hardly ever go outside. Only when it's absolutely necessary. I don't really like windows, either. That's why there are so few of them in the palace."

Wouldn't you run out of room? Or do you practice population control?"asked Ami.

"We dig deeper. Besides, Ra is mostly mountains. There are a few valleys, but hardly anyone goes down there."she told them.

"I think it's getting a bit warm in here."said Artemis. "With all those fires burning. I don't think I've ever seen more than one fireplace in one room before, much less one in each wall."

"I think it's rather…calming."said Rei, as she sipped her tea. "A bit hard to describe, but it's a nice feeling."

Ra nodded.

"I agree."she said.

"Like she said, you grow used to it after a while."said Pyro, Ra's cat and advisor.

"I guess you'd have to."agreed Luna.

"There aren't even any pictures on the walls."said Mamoru.

"I think the rock looks more beautiful."said Ra. "There are several in other rooms, but I had them removed from the ones where I spend the most time. I just like the color of the rocks, with the fire."

"It's also better if you want to concentrate on pyromancy."said Pyro.

Rei looked interested.

"You divine the future using flames?"she asked Ra.

"Yes. It's not exactly something that's quite common here on Ra, however, I've been told that the Martians are quite accomplished at it. That's why it's such an honor that you are here."she told the girls.

"It's not like there's much to see or do here."said Mamoru. "Unless you like to look at flames. I always knew Sailor Mars could tell things from the fire, but I think it's a bit dull to just sit and stare at the fire all day, which is all we've been doing since we got here!"he complained.

"I find it all rather tedious as well, Sir."agreed Kunzite.

"Jadeite seems to be enjoying himself."said Nephrite. "At least he's really trying to learn, I guess."

"It just shows how little brains he has."

In another room, the girls, except Rei, who was still with Ra and Pyro, were complaining about more or less the same thing. Minako was fanning herself.

"It's _hot_! I hope we don't have to stay here too long."she said.

"I miss the fresh air."said Usagi. "I wish we had a window."

"I do as well."said Ami. "Everything here rather depresses me a bit. We won't get to see anything of what Ra is like."

"It must be more or less like this. Probably nothing but just mountains with nothing growing on them."said Makoto. "Maybe no rivers, even."

"Ra did say there were valleys."Ami pointed out.

"Do you think we might have made a mistake in coming here?"asked Makoto. "I really liked Demeter a whole lot better."

"Don't worry, guys. It's like we're going to be here for a long time."Artemis assured them.

"You'd better be right, Artemis! Because I'm not spending the rest of my life buried alive like this!"said Minako.

Artemis chuckled nervously. It was never good when Minako got this upset.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll be off Ra, and back to Earth before you know it."said Luna.

The girls simply shrugged, and turned away.

"Let's just hope we're not just wasting our time here, and there is something for one of us."

"Probably for Rei."said Ami. "At least that seems to be the most likely."


	21. Chapter 21

Usagi seemed rather depressed. Instead of her usual, cheery self, she sat, staring at the wall directly in front of her. Ami was pouring over some books she'd found in the Raian library, but seemed unable to focus on one thing for too long. Makoto was playing with some of the bamboo stalks which sat in a vase directly beside her, while Minako, braided Rei's hair, very much to her annoyance.

"Would you please stop playing with my hair?"she said, crossly.

Minako nodded absently.

"We're just bored."said Usagi. "Aren't you, as well?"she asked Rei.

Rei didn't answer, and simply turned away.

"I think I'll go and take a walk."she said, crossly.

"There's no where to walk. We can't go outside, remember?"said Makoto.

"I'll just walk around the corridors. The palace is pretty big."

"She's got a point. That must be how the Raians entertain themselves, isn't it? Indoor walks?"suggested Ami.

No one else seemed to hear. In another part of the palace, a similar scene was going on, with the guys.

"For once, I think, everyone agrees with you, Kunzite."said Nephrite. "Everyone is bored out of their minds."

"Remind me whose idea this was!"Mamoru demanded.

The other four shrugged.

"We should have stayed on Earth!"Mamoru shook his head.

Rei walked down the corridor. It branched out, to other corridors, but she didn't bother to turn, unless she reached a dead end. There weren't very many decorations, except for vases of bamboo stalks. She guessed perhaps the red and purple rocks served as enough decoration for the Raians. The walls had been smoothed to an almost mirror finish. The ceilings and floors as well, she noticed. She couldn't tell what the floor was made of. It looked hard, like tile, yet was soft to touch, like carpet. Without really looking where she was going, she came across a room, with a fire burning. It was like the room at her temple, she thought. While looking at the flames, she felt a sense of calm overwhelm her. Walking into the room, another light caught her eye. Rei thought it was a candle burning. Taking a closer look, she could see that it was a stone pendant on a necklace.

"Pretty."she said to herself.

It was like no necklace, or flames she had ever seen. The flames seemed to derive from the stone itself. Cautiously, she picked it up. Despite the flames, it felt cool to touch. The flames seemed to burn brighter at her touch, and among them, just as she could see images in the flames at her temple, here she could see an image of the symbol of Mars.

"It is a pretty necklace, Rei."said Usagi.

"A Martian firestone."Ami looked at the stone burning brightly at Rei's throat.

Luna and Artemis also complimented Rei on her heirloom.

"Only the future Queen of Mars would have been able to see the flame on the Martian firestone."said Ra.

Everyone else looked more than ready to go.

"At least you found what you were looking for."said Zoicite. "It's been a great visit."he said to Ra.

"Although I could think of a great number of places I'd much rather be."Jadeite whispered to Nephrite.

"You could come and visit us on Earth anytime you like."said Usagi.

"It's a pity you have to leave so soon. If you could stay a little longer, and wait until summer gets here, you could see the cactus blooms, and all the things that grow on the mountains. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."Ra told them.

"Well, we have to get back to Earth."said Artemis.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, good luck."Ra said to Rei.

"Bye."everyone said, as they prepared to leave Ra.

"How many planets have we visited?"Usagi asked, once they got back.

"Um…Kakyu, Demeter, and Ra. Only three."said Ami. "We still have at least three more to go."

"So, where do you think we're most likely to find the next heirloom?"asked Minako.


	22. Chapter 22

The girls and Luna and Artemis looked at Makoto's ring, and Rei's necklace.

"I think we're doing great so far."said Makoto.

"Of course, you're doing great!"whined Usagi. "But we haven't found mine, or Ami's, or Minako's, or anything relating to the Moon yet!"

"We'll find them. Eventually."Ami assured her. "We just have to be patient. Meanwhile, we could get some studying done."she took out her blue book on Mercury. "The more we learn, we'll be more likely to know where to go."she said.

Makoto nodded.

"Even though I've found the ring, I'm still dying to know everything I can about Jupiter."

"We should probably find out if we're all on the same page, if you know what I mean."suggested Minako.

She picked up her own yellow book.

"Hmm, I left off right after Venus became part of the Empire of the Moon."she said. "I think it was right when Selene was crowned Empress?"

Usagi interrupted, saying, "No, I think it was Selene III the one who was crowned Empress of the Empire of the Moon. During Selene's reign, she was only Goddess of the Moon."

Everyone looked impressed at Usagi.

"What? I am the Moon Princess, aren't I?"she told them.

"You're absolutely right, Usagi."said Luna.

"Everyone's just surprised that you studied, learned and remembered anything at all."said Rei.

Usagi frowned.

The boys sat around Mamoru's apartment.

"You know,"Jadeite sighed. "I'd have liked to be the one to have given Rei that necklace."he said, playing with the straw in his drink.

Kunzite, who was taking a sip, looked up. Now, Jadeite might be on to something, couldn't he?he thought. Minako hadn't found her heirloom yet. He wondered if he could possibly find it and give it to her himself.

"Excuse me."he said, as he stood up.

Mamoru simply shrugged as Kunzite excused himself.

"I think you made him uncomfortable, Jadeite."said Zoicite. "You probably made him feel worthless, as he isn't the one searching and wasn't the first one to find these heirlooms. The girls find them before he does."

Everyone shrugged, and forgot about Kunzite, as they sat in silence. Mamoru and Zoicite praying that wherever Usagi and Ami's heirlooms were they wouldn't receive them from a guy. Jadeite stirred his drink mournfully, still wishing he had been the one to give that necklace to Rei. Nephrite thought about out doing himself when he asked Makoto to marry him, and he presented her with a ring twice as expensive and five as beautiful as the one she wore. Or maybe not twice as expensive, but certainly more beautiful. Kunzite looked through some of his books. Maybe he could find something helpful among them. There had to be something, anything that could help put him on the trail of the Venusian heirloom, whatever it might be.

"Why don't we go have an ice cream?"suggested Usagi. "I want a sundae!"

Ami put her book down, and looked at the wrappers all around Usagi.

"Haven't you had enough sweets for one day?"she asked.

"I agree with Usagi. This does merit a celebration."said Makoto stretching luxuriously, as she put down her book as well.

"Brilliant idea!"agreed Minako. "I mean, we found another heirloom, and we can also get a sundae for good luck!"

"How's a sundae supposed to bring good luck?"asked Rei, skeptically.

Minako smiled.

"Don't we need all the luck we can get? Every little bit helps. "And you got such a beautiful stone."

Everyone turned to admire the stone on Rei's throat. Rei smiled.

"Doesn't it feel hot, Rei?"Ami asked, watching the flames that seemed to burn out of the stone.

"No."Rei assured her. "It feels…"he hesitated, as though searching for the right words. "Like…I'm not sure I can describe it."she finished.

"Do you think we'll meet the guys?"asked Makoto. "We always seem to be meeting them everywhere these days. On just about every planet we visit!"

"Maybe they're touring the Galaxy."Rei simply shrugged.

"I guess so. After all, it isn't uncommon for future monarchs of any star to tour the Galaxy when they're young. Probably Kunzite wants Mamoru to see and learn before he becomes King of Crystal Tokyo."suggested Artemis.

"How come we haven't got a tour of the Galaxy yet?"asked Usagi.

"Well, aren't you getting one now?"Luna pointed out.

"True."said Makoto, cheerfully.

The girls sat at a booth, together, with Luna and Artemis beside Usagi and Minako respectively.

"I propose a toast!"said Rei, looking dreamy.

"A toast?"

Rei shrugged.

"I just felt like it."she said.

She raised her strawberry milkshake.

"Of course!"she paused for a while. "To…um, finding our heirlooms, and hoping the rest of ours are just as surprising, astonishing, and amazing as mineand Makoto's are."she finished.

"Cheers!"everyone said, as they raised their milkshakes and sundaes.

"You're in a very rare mood today, Rei."said Minako.

Rei smiled.

"I guess it could be my firestone."

She patted her purse. She'd been warned by Luna and Artemis not to wear it in public. As it had a flame, people could ask questions.


	23. Chapter 23

"Guys,"Jadeite said, as they sat around Mamoru's living room. "Don't you think maybe we shouldn't follow the girls this time? I mean, we've followed them to, um,"he frowned, trying to remember. "well, maybe four planets, and, I mean, what do we have to show for it?"

The others frowned, or looked at Jadeite as though he had lost his head. Jadeite was starting to wish he hadn't said anything.

"Jadeite, I always knew you didn't have much of a brain, however, I never thought you had no brain."said Nephrite.

Kunzite walked back into the room. He did not look too happy, although he looked like he was thinking hard about something, but that wasn't surprising. As soon as Mamoru noticed Kunzite was back in the room, he started talking to him.

"So where do you think the girls are most likely to stop at next?"he asked.

Kunzite waited a while before answering Mamoru's question.

"I think I've narrowed it down to seven choices, sir."he told Mamoru.

Mamoru frowned.

"Seven?! Can't you tell where they're going first? For sure? Or where they can find those heirlooms?"he demanded.

"Well, even if I did know where the heirlooms were, we wouldn't know for sure if the girls wouldn't visit some other planet before."Kunzite told him.

"You'd have to get the list to them, then!"he said, sounding a bit impatient, which was very unlike himself.

"We're not supposed to know about the heirlooms, though, sir. If they did think we did, they would, um, imagine that we've been following them."Kunzite explained.

"But that's what we've been doing, isn't it?"asked Jadeite.

Everyone else in the room just ignored him.

"I guess we'll just have to get the list to them some other way."suggested Zoicite.

"Wouldn't they be suspicious if, say, one of them just happened to find it on their doorstep, or something?"Nephrite pointed out.

Everyone looked around the room helplessly.

"Not if the knowledge came to them in a dream!"suggested Zoicite, grinning.

"Zoicite, that's a great idea!"exclaimed Nephrite.

Even Kunzite smiled.

"However,"Nephrite continuted, eagerly. "How are any of them going to dream exactly what we want them to!"he pointed out.

Mamoru's, Kunzite's, Jadeite's smiles faded. Kunzite frowned, Mamoru looked desperate, and Jadeite looked just crestfallen. Zoicite, on the other hand, looked pleased.

"We'd just have to leave that to Jadeite."he pointed out.

Everyone else turned toward Jadeite, who looked stunned.

"Wh-What?"

"You'd just have to pick someone, and, you know, enter the information into their dreams."Zoicite explained.

Everyone seemed to think it was a great idea. A perfect solution. Jadeite wasn't so sure.

"I don't think I-"he began.

"Zoicite's right, Jadeite."said Mamoru.

"But, I thought-I mean, I don't think I'm exactly ready to-I'm still tr-"he stuttered.

"Jadeite will immediately set out and use his telepathy to introduce this information to the Senshi."said Kunzite, sounding final, and handing Jadeite a list.

Jadeite knew it would be useless to argue. Once Kunzite said something, it was final. The only one who could ever contradict him with any success was Mamoru. Of course, was the only one to whom Kunzite would give him without any arguments.

Jadeite made his way around the city, thinking, trying to guess where the girls could be. Probably at Rei's temple, he thought. He didn't feel very comfortable using his telepathy on anyone just yet. He knew he still had a long way to go before his powers reached the same level as during the Golden Kingdom , or by the time Crystal Tokyo came into being. Right now, as far as his telepathy was concerned, he usually only practiced on animals, or simply on people passing by, just getting a small glimpse of their minds, not really digging, or even touching.

He found the girls sitting in a booth eating ice cream. Luna and Artemis were there, too, outside. They were on the corner, on a bench, talking. Probably discussing what planet they might be going next. Maybe he could introduce the information into Artemis's or Luna's minds, he thought. After all, animals were certainly easier and less complex than people, he knew. Yes, that might seem the best idea. Now, the only thing was whether to choose Luna or Artemis, he debated with himself. Should he flip a coin?he wondered. Or maybe just settle for whomever went home first?

A few hours later, Jadeite was tired of hiding behind the bushes under the window in Minako's yard. He'd decided on Artemis, since it was more likely there were other people at Usagi's, and not only could that interfere, but he might accidentally touch someone else's mind while trying to enter Luna's mind. And it'd be more likely that someone would see him.

He could sense Minako's and Artemis's minds, along with everyone else who was in the same building. He'd have to close his mind to theirs, and concentrate just on Artemis. Minako debated on what pajamas to wear to bed that night, he could tell, and when she finally decided, she did a bit of bedtime reading. Her book on Venus, he sensed. Artemis was completely relaxed, a bit cheerful, as well. That would be good. It was easier to access minds which were more relaxed, which was why, he knew using telepathy in general was easier when whoever you used it on was asleep.

Eventually the light went out. It was a good thing he'd memorized Kunzite's list, he thought. He waited a little while before probing Artemis's mind. It would be best to wait until he was sure Artemis was soundly asleep. Jadeite kept, telepathically soothing Artemis. If anyone walked in the room, they would see notice nothing, except perhaps that Artemis looked utterly relaxed, and purring while he slept soundly. At last, Jadeite decided the time was right, he took a deep breath and dived.

It was more complex than any other cat's mind, he saw at once. Jadeite found his way, and found himself in a scene he'd never seen before. A cat's paradise, he thought. Certainly, everywhere, everything spoke of cats. There were tall trees to climb, something which he could only guess must be scratching posts from the marks, and the others using them, where one could scratch to their heart's content. Even the scents were different. He noticed Artemis, in his human form.

Before losing any more time, and without changing the scenery, he introduced the names of the planets which Kunzite had chosen into the dream. The Artemis in the dream eventually started to repeat them. Satisfied, Jadeite left the dream, and came out of Artemis's mind. He was sure he'd done a good job.


	24. Chapter 24

Jadeite got back to Mamoru's to find Mamoru walking back and forth, something very uncharacteristic of him. Zoicite was trying to read one of Mamoru's textbooks, but seemed to be having little success, as his eyes didn't move. Kunzite looked out the window, with his hands behind his back, looking rather uneasy. Nephrite kept tapping his fingers on the table next to his chair. Everyone looked up as soon as Jadeite walked in.

"Well?"Mamoru demanded, approaching Jadeite.

"I think it went just perfectly."Jadeite answered.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. Kunzite frowned.

"You think?"

"I mean, everything went just perfectly, sir."Jadeite corrected himself.

Mamoru smiled and relaxed.

"Good work!"said Nephrite. "Now we just have to learn which one they're going to visit first!"he said.

"You could probably get that out of Makoto!"said Mamoru eagerly. "Jadeite did his part. Now it's all up to you!"

Nephrite nodded.

"Right."

"Apparently,"said Nephrite the next day. "They're going to Acoustia next."he said.

"Where is that?"asked Zoicite. "I've never heard-"

"Then we should get a move on."Mamoru interrupted.

The girls arrived at Acoustius that same day.

"Wow. Everything's so…"Makoto was at a loss for words.

"It's all sound."Acoustia told her.

The girls listened closely.

"You're right!"said Usagi. "I can hear...I'm not sure what it is."

"You'll always find sound here."said Acoustia. "We're very fond of it."she said.

"It does sound like someone singing, doesn't it?"commented Rei.

"I guess we'll get used to it, and not notice it after a while."said Mina. "It's very beautiful, though."

"It's a golden voice."Acoustia told them.

"Golden voice?"asked Usagi.

"That's the impression. And just listen, it's the fountains."she told them, pointing towards the window.

"That's where the sound is coming from?"asked Makoto.

"The water. Just listen to the water falling. The waterfalls from the mountains as well. The currents on the rivers. The trees rustle their leaves in the wind."

"I guess so."said Artemis.

"_Of course._"answered Acoustia.

"Huh?"everyone stared.

Acoustia smiled.

"We also specialize in languages. After all, phonetics is also sound, isn't it?"

"You speak almost perfect Mauian. No accent!"marveled Luna.

"It's been such a long time since I've heard anyone speak Mauian."said Artmis.

Acoustia smiled.

"We speak with the accent of whatever planet whose language is from."

"Wow."marveled Ami.

"There's nothing to it. Simply…speaking. We can 'see' sound as well."

"How do you see sound?"asked Usagi.

"By hearing it."answered Acoustia. "It's difficult for anyone other than another Acoustian to comprehend, I know."

"Hmm, maybe I could also learn a few more languages."said Mamoru.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Usagi.

"The same thing they're always doing whenever we go to a new planet."muttered Rei.

"We've been taking a tour of the galaxy."explained Kunzite. "After all, we must become familiar with all the other senshi, mustn't we? The prince will be king of Crystal Tokyo someday."

"You're absolutely right, Kunzite!"agreed Artemis. "Perhaps you should join us on some of the new planets we're visiting afterwards."

"That's a great idea!"said Mamoru.

"Now, why didn't I think of that before?"smiled Nephrite.

"You're brilliant!"agreed Jadeite.

Artemis smiled.

"Perhaps you could tell us a little bit more about these sounds, Kunzite?"said Luna.

Kunzite looked around.

"Kunzite's never really paid much attention to anything like that. He's not a big fan of any kind of art. Not painting, not music. He's not even fond of seeing or hearing it."said Zoicite.

"I do believe there are more important things."answered Kunzite.

"See?"

"I see all right!"said Minako, cheerfully. "That's why now that we're on a tour of the galaxy, he's going to learn not just how to appreciate art, but true beauty! In anything. Even the simplest things, such as this music."she sighed. "Not to mention how to relax a bit!"

"Good luck!"


	25. Chapter 25

It amused the others how Minako was determined to 'help' Kunzite appreciate everything there was on Acoustia. He did seem interested, however, whenever she pointed something out.

"Wow! What a beautiful harp!"she exclaimed.

"It looks nothing like the Mercury harp."observed Rei.

"That's because it's Acoustian."said Acoustia. "Just listen. However, we'll need a volunteer."she smiled.

"A volunteer?"asked Zoicite.

"It has special properties, of course. I'll show you."

"Why don't you try it, Minako?"suggested Kunzite.

The guys looked up at Kunzite in surprise. Since when did Kunzite care for anything like the special properties of this harp, whatever they were? Minako stepped up.

"I don't know how to play the harp."she said.

"You don't have to know how to play the harp."Acoustia explained.

"So, what do I do?"

"Anything. Any string."she told Minako.

Slowly, uncertainly, Minako plucked a string. As soon as the string began to move it there seemed to emit a distinct color from it.

"Oh!"said the girls in wonder.

"What's that supposed to be?"asked Zoicite.

Eventually, the string stopped vibrating, and the cloud of color around it disappeared.

"What was that?"she asked.

"It didn't sound like any kind of music I've ever heard."commented Nephrite. "And listening to music is a favorite hobby of mine."

"I thought your favorite hobby was learning the names of just about every plant, especially flowers."said Mamoru.

Acoustia came to Nephrite's rescue.

"Of course it didn't sound like any music you've ever heard. Probably no sound you've ever heard, either. It sounds a little different to everyone. Sometimes depending on what planet they come from."she explained.

"What about the color?"asked Usagi.

"It's how you see the sound."

"And that's different to everyone, as well?"asked Luna.

"Of course."

"That's quite an extraordinary harp."observed Rei.

"I'll bet it makes such romantic music!"said Usagi. "And a romantic place, it'd be perfect for a dinner with beautiful red roses!"

Usagi went on. Mamoru wished he'd brought a notebook, or something to take notes. He looked in Kunzite's direction, and gave him a look, which was always interpreted as an order. _You'd better remember every single detail of that dinner!_he thought. Kunzite nodded. He didn't know how he was going to remember everything Usagi said. She could see the entire image in her mind. Minako kept plucking strings, each string bringing a new impression.

"It's like…very…soothing."said Makoto, with her eyes closed.

Ami was also paying close attention. Rei had been right when she'd said this harp bore no resemblance her Mercury Harp. This one felt…special.

"Interesting experience, Jingle."said Artemis to Acoustia's cat.

"Oh, it's different every time!"answered Jingle. "Depending on who's playing it. Only the princess plays this one. However, when someone else plays one, it's always different. The people love to hear the princess play her harp."

"I'll bet."observed Luna.

"_I think we should probably take a break now. I'd like to hear Ami play._"said Acoustia.

"Huh?"everyone looked confused.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed how much time we spent here."answered Ami. "You want to hear me play?"

"Why are you worried about the time?"

"What are you talking about?"

The others looked utterly confused, as did Ami at their reactions.

"Didn't you hear?"she asked.

She looked at Acoustia in bewilderment.

"_Won't you?_"she asked.

"I didn't quite catch that."said Minako.

Ami, however, seemed to have no trouble understanding. Nodding, she walked toward the harp. She'd never played a harp, except for her Mercury Harp before, but that could scarcely count. Yet somehow she knew just what to do. Her hands seemed to know exactly which strings to pluck, and when, to make a beautiful song. She could not just see it, she could smell it, taste it, feel it.

"I didn't know you knew how to play."said Zoicite.

"Actually, me neither."replied Ami.

"_No, I don't believe you did._"Acoustia agreed.

"Would you mind slowing down your speech so we can understand? And use comprehensible words? I don't think anyone here has the slightest idea what you're saying."demanded Kunzite.

"_But I do._"answered Ami.

"Is this going to rub off on everyone?"Jadeite looked nervous.

"No."assured Acoustia. "Of course not. I really don't think languages can rub off on anyone. Especially anyone outside our own planet."

"A different language?"asked Mamoru.

"But I could understand it."Ami looked confused.

Acoustia shrugged.

"I've never had trouble learning the languages of even the innermost planets of any star systems. The different accents and dialects as well. Only a Mercurian could have done better. Or maybe matched it."

"Oh! You speak Mercurian."

"Of course. It's a language, isn't it."

Acoustia took out a small box and handed it to Ami.

"And only the senshi of Mercury could have understood that dialect."

Ami opened the box to find the most beautiful pair of earrings she had ever seen. She gasped. They looked as though they could reach to her shoulders. They seemed to move, she wasn't sure if she thought they looked like water or ice.

"Oh, wow!"

"They're beautiful!"

"They look as though they're made of ice. Wouldn't they melt?"

"I don't think I could wear these."said Ami, nervously. "They're too…"

"They're yours."


	26. Chapter 26

The girls sat around Rei's bedroom, Usagi, instead of being her usual, cheery self, looked gloomy.

_We haven't the slightest idea where the Moon heirloom could be,_she thought. She wondered what it could be that it was so hard to find. She was really looking forward to discovering what it could be.

"What's wrong?"asked Minako when they were on their way home.

Noticing something was wrong with Usagi, she decided to walk with her. Usagi sighed.

"It's just that we haven't found the Moon heirloom yet."she said.

"I know. We haven't found the Venusian heirloom yet, either."admitted Minako. "I can't wait to see what I get! It could be something like…a sundae!"she said, trying to cheer Usagi up.

Usagi giggled.

"You know, maybe mine is, too!"

As the girls went on, saying what they would like their heirlooms to be, the guys gathered at Mamoru's apartment.

"We only have two more to go."said Zoicite.

"Thank goodness."added Jadeite.

"I don't think I will ever leave Earth again, after this."said Mamoru.

"Me either."agreed Nephrite.

"We have only two possibilities."said Kunzite. "There are only two planets left on the list."

"But what if we get it wrong, and go to the wrong one?"Mamoru asked.

"I think I know which they will visit first."

"How do we know you're right?"asked Jadeite.

"Because Kunzite is always right."Nephrite told them. "Aren't you?"

Kunzite frowned at Nephrite's tone.

"Forget about that."Mamoru interrupted before Kunzite could answer. "Kunzite, you're sure you know exactly which planet it is? Where it's located, everything?"

Kunzite nodded.

"Of course, sir."

"What about when they're leaving?"

"I can make an educated guess."

"I don't want a guess. I want the truth. Right now, you're going to go and find a way to get the exact date and time!"Mamoru demanded.

"Yes, sir!"


	27. Chapter 27

Kunzite returned, where the rest of the guys were still waiting.

"Well?"asked Nephrite, eagerly.

"Where are they going next?"asked Mamoru

Kunzite began taking off his disguise. He'd been stalking the girls, pretending to be a guy working at the park where Usagi and Minako had sat on a bench, discussing what their heirlooms could possibly be.

"They're going to Ferrous next."he told Mamoru.

"Where's that?"asked Zoicite.

Jadeite searched through thru Mamoru's textbook, until taking a hollow book in which Mamoru kept another book, and handed it to Kunzite.

"It looks…"

"It looks what?"asked Jadeite anxiously.

"Uninhabited?"suggested Nephrite.

"Uninhabited?!"exclaimed Mamoru.

"No."Kunzite shook his head. "It's inhabited."

"Then?"Nephrite was almost afraid to hear what Kunzite might say.

Kunzite looked up.

"It's in a different sector of the galaxy."he said.

"Won't we be able to get there?"asked Mamoru.

"We will."Kunzite assured them.

"Then what's the problem?"asked Zoicite.

"It's in the Sayshell sector."

"You already told us that."Mamoru sounded irritated.

"The Sayshellians, er,"Kunzite didn't know how to finish.

"Don't like Terrans? Lunarians? Anyone from this part of the galaxy? Or from this particular star system?"asked Jadeite.

"Who cares who they like or not! That's just another reason why we should go! I mean, if they're rude…"Mamoru frowned.

Kunzite, who would never interrupt Mamoru while he was speaking, had been about to answer Jadeite's question, but waited when Mamoru spoke.

"No, I don't think they might have anything against anyone in any part of the galaxy."he assured them.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Like, I said, it's in a different sector. I'm not sure when or how they're going to get there. Or us, as well."he explained.

"How we've been getting to the other planets."Nephrite told him.

"Moving between different sectors isn't as easy as just between star systems."he told them.

"You mean we won't be able to go?"asked Mamoru.

"I think we will. It will just a little difficult."

"You know,"Zoicite said, thoughtfully. "what if it's difficult for them as well? Maybe that could be an excuse, we could accompany them."

The others, except Kunzite thought that was a brilliant idea.

"I thought we were supposed to be taking a completely different tour of the galaxy."he pointed out.

"True."Jadeite looked crestfallen.

"However, maybe we can get there earlier!"suggested Zoicite.

"But how will we know if they'll make it safely?"asked Nephrite.

Kunzite looked thoughtful.

"Well, I'm sure that Luna and Artemis wouldn't let anything happen to them."he said. "And besides, from what I know, about Crystal Tokyo…"

Nephrite nodded.

"Good point."he agreed.

Kunzite put Mamoru's book away.


	28. Chapter 28

_I decided to change the name of the planet at last minute. Thought Aurius was more fitting._

The girls were surprised to see the guys already there when they arrived at Aurius.

"We didn't know you guys were already here. You usually don't get anywhere until after us."said Rei.

"We decided to come and check it out."said Jadeite.

"Hmm."she nodded.

"So what are you guys doing on Aurius?"asked Minako.

"Oh, simply…looking around."Kunzite shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much…gold, is it, in my life."said Zoicite, looking around. "I never thought there could be so much on Earth!"

"That's because it isn't Earth."said Aurius. "Auriun gold is the most the most precious metal in the galaxy. Even more so than Terrestrial gold."she told them.

"That's true."said Artemis. "Aurius is known for its metals. Especially gold."

"Wow, there must be tons! Must be awfully rich!"exclaimed Nephrite. "Everything seems to be made out of gold."

Aurius shrugged.

"It's very common. It's not really worth _that_ much here. However, it's very valued around the galaxy. Not just gold, but any metals, really."

"Huh?"everyone looked confused.

"Everything on Aurius."she explained. "There are a lot of metals."

"I see what you mean?"Mamoru looked around.

Just about everything in the room had a metallic shine to it.

"I thought it was just because it was polished and waxed so well."he said. _Everything seems kind of artificial,_ he thought.

"I guess that means you must need a lot of miners."observed Ami.

"There are. Everyone, almost."she said, opening her fan.

"Wow, just look how it shines in the sunlight!"exclaimed Usagi, gazing at it as Aurius fanned herself. "I can't believe gold has no value here!"

"If it's so common,"said Ami. "it loses a lot of it's significance. Gold on Earth is rare, however, it seems that here, it's more than abundant. You could probably dig it up in your own backyard!"

"Of course, you can! And it's like no other metal in the galaxy."

Mina looked enchanted.

"Wow! Imagine that!"said Usagi.

"Yeah."agreed Rei.

"I guess that's why you're wearing so many jewels!"Minako observed.

"All of us do. It's part of Aurium custom. All the clothes on Aurius also have a metallic shine to them. Along with the jewels themselves."

"Aren't those real heavy, though?"asked Kunzite.

"One grows used to it. Especially when you've always worn them."

He nodded.

"So, you wear jewels as part of your, er, attire?"asked Minako. "I've read that on Venus, as well, it's also customary to wear, not gold, but colors similar to it?"she tried to find the right words.

"Venus."Aurius nodded, and looked out the window, towards the sky. "It's in a different sector of the galaxy, isn't it?"she asked.

"Uh, yeah."said Usagi.

Aurius smiled.

"I'm not so familiar with Venus."she said, standing up, however, I know enough to say that Venus also fine metals…"she said. "Although I've heard Venusians are more…dreamy?"she didn't know how to describe it well. "The one thing we don't have on Aurius, that's abundant on Venus, is of course, their golden apples."

"Golden apples?"asked everyone else, except Minako.

"Ah, yes!"said Minako. "I've read all about them!"she sighed, dreamily. "I remember, they smell so nice."

"You mean you've seen them before?"asked Rei.

"Aren't those…"Minako gestured at one of the several baskets of fruit.

"I thought those were just carved out."said Mamoru.

"But don't you notice their scent?"she asked.

Everyone sniffed.

"It smells…sweet."commented Rei.

"I thought it was just the tea, or something."

"They do smell sweet."agreed Zoicite. "Uh, may I?"he turned toward Aurius.

She nodded, and he took one.

"You're right. These aren't, um, made of metal."he agreed. "And they are giving off the scent."

"They make very potent love potions."said Minako eagerly.

"Yes, they do."agreed Aurius.

Minako took another one, and took a bite.

"I wouldn't suggest you bit into it, though."she said to Zoicite.

"Why not?"he asked.

She shrugged.

"Let me see!"Usagi took another one. "Oh, yech!"she exclaimed. "It's hard! And bitter."

"Of course it is!"said Minako. "No one but a Venusian can eat the fruit itself, plucked from the tree. They're awfully bitter to anyone outside Venus. And of course, they're hard. It's so difficult to carve them."she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"Usagi demanded.

"It was funnier to see your face."Rei giggled.

Minako kept eating the fruit, when she suddenly came across something harder than the fruit itself.

"There's something in here?"she wondered out loud. "Oh!"she took out a golden bracelet. "I found it in the apple?"she asked.

"It's ferrokinesis."said Aurius. "You only found it in your apple, because it, er, was calling you?"

Everyone wondered at the golden bracelet Minako now wore on her wrist.


	29. Chapter 29

"That can only mean that our next stop will be the heirloom for the Sailor Moon!"exclaimed Minako.

"That's true!"Rei agreed.

"Everyone else has gotten some kind of jewelry."observed Ami. "So, I suppose that must be the case with Usagi as well. Maybe a brooch?"

"Or an entire set?!"suggested Usagi.

"What?!"

"Well, she _is_ the Moon Princess. It probably wouldn't be odd for her to get an entire set, would it?"Ami asked Luna and Artemis.

"Probably not."agreed Artemis.

"I could probably have bought a much nicer bracelet."Kunzite said.

"What would you want with a bracelet?"asked Nephrite. "Don't tell me you want it to wear it."

Kunzite glared at him.

"Of course I wouldn't wear jewelry."he said, coldly. "I would have bought it to give to someone as a gift."

"Who would you give a gift to?"asked Jadeite.

Kunzite didn't answer.

"Whoever it would be, I don't want to think what we could find on our next stop."said Mamoru. "That bracelet _was_ very nice, wasn't it?"he could only imagine what Usagi might get. Maybe if he got her something else? Before someone else did?he thought.

"I think I'm going to get a migraine! All these bright colors are hurting my eyes!"said Rei.

"The colors really are hard on the eyes of some non-Irians."Iris told them.

"You guys really do have a thing for color here, don't you? I love the flowers! They're so-"Makoto gasped, noticing one flower slowly changing color. "They change color?!"

"Of course!"said Iris. "Depending on their mood, or the environment."

"They also have such pretty patterns."observed Rei.

"It's like we're in one big rainbow."observed Zoicite. Color and light seemed to radiate even from Princess Iris's dress.

"That, of course, should be much harder on Kunzite than anyone else, isn't it, Kunzite. You're always so…blah. It's actually pretty cheerful here. That must be torture for you."chuckled Nephrite.

Normally Kunzite would have responded, or even challenged him to a duel, however, he knew Mamoru wouldn't approve of it. Not here, anyway. He'd take care of Nephrite when they were back on Earth.

"Yes. We Irians do have quite a thing for color. For light, in general."

"You could blind your enemy."commented Ami. "If you can manipulate the light. How interesting. Hmm, that would be useful."

"Actually, I think that's just one of the things the senshi of Iris specializes in, isn't it?"Artemis asked Iris.

"Well, yes."Iris agreed.

"How do you sleep at night?"asked Jadeite.

Iris sighed.

"Unfortunately, the star can only be viewed from one side of the planet, of course. It must be dark on the other side. However, that's not a problem."she gestured at her skirt. "See? We Irians have come to make our clothes so they can give off light, even in the dark."

"I guess you'd need light if you like color."

"And who painted all of these?"asked Mamoru observing all the paintings and decorations hanging on the walls.

"Some were done by me, and others have been for generations."

"Ooohh, look!"Usagi gestured toward Mamoru, standing before the painting.

"You seem to be glowing!"

"That's nothing to worry about."Iris assured them. "The light here will do that. However, once you get to your own planet, with the light from your own star, it will fade. Unfortunately"she sighed.

"We all are glowing!"

"Oh, wow!"

Everyone seemed to have a different color swirling around them, with a different pattern.

"It's beautiful!"said Rei.

"I'd even like to stay here forever."said Makoto. "It's...it's…magical!"she said.

"You can tell a lot from a person just by looking at the color they radiate."she said to them. "It can also vary with your mood."

She looked around them.

"See…"she gestured at Makoto. "Green. You like to garden, don't you? You like to see things grow. See them come alive.""she went to Minako. "Yellow. You're quite a cheerful person, aren't you?"

"Yeah."they agreed.

"And,"she walked up to Usagi. "A…glowing, dazzling shade of silver."

Everyone could see that the color that formed about Usagi was different from everyone else's, even Isis herself. There seemed to be stars around her.

"You know,"began Iris. "here on Iris, you will also find the most, er, extraordinary fashions. Especially where the colors of the material is concerned. However, I think something may help enhance the color."

Iris took out a silver tiara, and placed it on Usagi's head.

"I always did wonder why we would have kept a tiara with the symbol of the Moon on it."she said.


	30. Chapter 30

"I can't believe we've finally found all the heirlooms!"exclaimed Rei.

Ami looked thoughtful.

"They all seem to make up one jewelry set. Tiara, earrings, bracelet, necklace, ring."she said.

"Of course. They're the most valued jewels in the solar system."said Luna.

"I can believe that."said Minako, admiring her bracelet.

"They also possess special powers."added Artemis.

"But I guess that's for later?"asked Makoto.

The guys were happier than they'd been in days. Even Kunzite looked cheerful.

"I'm just so glad that whole mess is done with!"said Mamoru, happily.

"You won't have to worry yourself about it again, sir."assured Kunzite. "At least not in the near future, let's hope, either."

"Don't ever joke about that again!"exclaimed Zoicite. "I don't think any of us could survive that!"

"Oh, I don't know."said Nephrite. "Kunzite would. After all, he simply went along with everything, to give you peace of mind, Mamoru."he said to Mamoru.

"More respect to the future king of Crystal Tokyo, and prince of Earth.."said Kunzite. "But you are correct in saying I went along to obey orders."

"Forget the whole king or prince thing, Kunzite."said Mamoru. "After all, I'm not king just yet, and you can't really say I'm a prince, either. Although I do hope time passes quickly, and we'll be in the crystal millennium before long."

Nephrite grinned.

"However, I think that even left to his own devices, he would have followed them to the ends of the galaxy. The universe, even."

Kunzite frowned.

"Only if you had asked it of me, sir."he assured Mamoru.

"Of course, not all the senshi."Nephrite continued. "I think the only one he would have followed is Minako."

Kunzite dropped the glass he was holding. Everyone looked shocked. Since when did Kunzite drop anything?

"That was one of the most expensive ones!"cried Mamoru in mock distress.

"I beg your pardon."Kunzite immediately began to pick up the pieces.

"Kunzite, finish cleaning up your mess, and then you're dismissed from this place until further notice."said Mamoru, trying hard not to smile.

Kunzite nodded, and did as he was told.

"I still can't believe Kunzite dropped it. You think he might have not been feeling well?"asked Jadeite curiously.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. Nephrite simply looked smug.

"Just keep up questions like that, Jadeite, and you'll be the one who ends up being banished from my presence."


End file.
